Second Chances
by kagome313
Summary: Decisions, even with the right thought in mind can ruin something that was perfect, something that just clicked. So when you feel you've been given a second chance, would you make the decision to take it and run?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Present**

_**A/N:**_ I had this idea for last year's Christmas '_Secret Santa'_ but the idea wasn't gonna fit into a short one-shot so I just kept this on scrap but got bored and decided to do something with it. If there's any similarity to my story _'Back To December'_ then it's because it actually _is _similar (Everything isn't going to be to a _T_ though). I guess this is like a somewhat extended version to it and more in depth. So yeah – nothing big, but if you do read on (which I hope! Lol) do _enjoy_ and be sure to leave your mark in a review o.-

Also… I wasn't going to post this until all chapters have been written, but since I already have a few completed, and I haven't updated in such a long time. What the hell right?

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Two girls bustled around their dorm room, packing up their belongings as best as they could while rocking out to the band 'Sick Puppies'. Suitcases and boxes littered the floor, clothes and shoes were thrown haphazardly on the beds, on the counter, as well as the floor.

Two years of rooming together, you'd think they would have mastered the art of _organization_, yet here they were, rushing around the small dorm room while trying to find their appropriate belongings and packing them away. The downside about dorm rooming is that every holiday whether big or small, if they chose to leave they had to pack up _all_ of their belongings – not permitted to leave anything of huge value. So in a way… it gets annoying, especially knowing that they both love to shop and shop… and _shop_.

But on the upside, they had both decided to rent a nice apartment, just a fifteen minute walk from the university. So even though they packed for their summer getaway, they were also packing to move, and with that small independence swirling around them, they were content enough.

"I'm glad we've finally decided to get our own apartment," Sango huffed loudly, kicking a stubborn suitcase off of her bed in aggravation when she couldn't get the bag zipped closed. "This dumb rule about taking all valuable possession when leaving is…."

"Bullshit? A hassle?" Kagome offered, her attention focused on her own suitcase that she used as a butt rest while prying the zip closed. Raven hair tumbled over her shoulders, casting a veil over her face while she silently wondered why they waited this long to decide on the move. Her mother was constantly nagging her about it, especially when it limited her visits simply because Kagome just refuse the hassle of packing and unpacking.

"That's two words, a little mild for my taste," Sango admitted as she sauntered her way to the bathroom grabbing as much as she could before emerging from the small space. "I'd prefer to say stuff like –…"

Rolling her eyes, Kagome stood up in triumphant, her eyes turned on Sango's emerging form. "_Not _interested in any more of your corrupted phrases or words!" She giggled when her tall and lean friend pouted; making her way to some box that needed taping up.

Shrugging Sango changed the subject, if only to please her dear friend. "Sure your 'rents are cool with me spending the summer at their place,?" Her long brown hair was in a messy bun while she nodded her head to the beat, a handful of toiletries in her hand.

Blue eyes looked up from the ground just as she threw a tape across the room in aggravation before taking up a new one. "Of course!" She grinned victoriously when she managed to work the tape, securing the box in front of her. "My mom can't stop talking about you, especially because she thinks I'm making you up," She rolled her eyes playfully at her best friend. "Even with the pictures I keep sending her – she has Souta telling her I'm photo-shopping you in!" She snorted at her idiotic brother. "I don't even know how to use that program all that good."

Laughing, Sango didn't put it past Kagome's brother to do something like that. From what Kagome told her, he's real big on making his little sister's life as miserable as ever, or as long as it made her flush with some sort of emotions, and not the welcoming kind. "I'm that awesome to be real huh?" She boasted, a hand on her hips with a wide grin, her chin raised high with haughtiness.

"Oh shut up Sango," Kagome shook her head. "It's just that they thought I repelled people for some reason," Pausing to nibble on her bottom lip, sapphire eyes drifted to her hand that donned a silver chain with small ocean blue orbs which kissed a tattoo she had decided to get shortly after Sango was dubbed her best friend. The both of them got a tattoo, although Sango's was the simple word 'Love' that was drawn into a heart while Kagome settled for a simple phrase in Latin. "_Anyways_…!" She rushed on ignoring the memories that the chain brought and the feeling that consumed her when she focused too much on the tattoo. "I think you'll like my small home town – it's cozy and fun."

"Like our new apartment?" Sango asked, the giddiness spilling out. They had been apartment hunting for two weeks prior, and with enough disagreement to last them a lifetime, they had both settled on a nice flat that gave them enough privacy and sophistication while keeping the coziness and lightness intact, blending their personalities perfectly.

"Even better." Kagome breathed dramatically.

"Le gasp," Resting the back of her hand on her forehead, Sango closed her eyes, her body relaxing as if she was about to faint. "…Added with amazing beach?"

"Yes Sango," She huffed. "…Adding in that _amazing beach_."

Sango jumped up with enthusiasm, strands of hair falling from her messy bun in the process. "Now that's talking my language!" She grinned with a sparkle in her eyes which began to shine after a couple seconds. "But since our flight isn't in the next four days – you do know that we're going out right?"

"We still have to move into the apartment." Kagome grumbled too quickly for Sango's taste.

"And we have _time_," Sango sang, shaking her head as if it wasn't a problem. "We can start tomorrow afternoon when my dad and little bro comes down – you know they'll be doing the major things," She winked deviously at the thought of slaving her family while they nurse the hangover Sango had in mind. "And it'll continue right down until the day before the flight...With breaks in between I suppose," Pausing with a finger to her chin she added gleefully. "We definitely have to go out the night before the flight – just for celebration purposes."

Kagome groaned loudly, pushing the box in the corner before heading to her bed of clothes while dragging her suitcase. The last thing she wanted to do was go out and have fun. Yea, totally a foreign thing to say for a university student, but Kagome just wasn't that kind of girl. She preferred to stay home, watch a movie and go to bed – or go to a movie and then allow her bed to welcome her warmly. Was she boring? Pfft – sue her was all she would say since she was quite alright with her lifestyle. Huffing softly, she watched Sango's side, still amazed at how they could have so much things fit in this small crammed dorm room.

"Ok, let me rephrase that," With a roll of her eyes, Sango too headed for her adjacent bed and started folding her clothes. "I'm _dragging_ you out with me tonight."

"Did I tell you how much I hate you?"

"Nope," She smiled, throwing a red dress at Kagome, indicating to her that she _will _be wearing that tonight. "But you have told me how much you love me, I'm pretty sure."

Kagome snorted.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Wearing the dress that Sango loan her, with a pair of black ankle suede wedge heels and some black accessories to match, Kagome walked next to Sango as they walked down a lone dark alley. Her hair was in a high ponytail and braided, with black eye makeup, intensifying her sapphire gaze. Unlike the dress Kagome was wearing, Sango chose to wear a pair of white leggings, and a black silken off the shoulder top that hung loose on her frame – the front short while the back tail ending just below her butt. She finished off with a white belt and black and white accessories along with black sandals.

"Don't tell me you're going to murder me here and leave me for the dogs."

Sango rolled her eyes. "Don't tempt me lame-o."

They continued on in silence with a slightly reluctant Kagome whose crimson lips were sporting a pout as they made a turn down another alley on the left hand side which introduced them to a group of people trying to get into a small door that looked to lead underground. "…And this is safe?"

"I heard there's this amazing band playing here," She started, flashing a smile at the bouncer who ushered them forward through the small mass of angry people who were obviously waiting a longer time than them. "They haven't been out for that long, maybe a little under two years? But they are _really_ good – and all of them are so damn hot!" Sango shouted over the music after giving the bouncer a brief kiss on the cheeks, her hand gripping Kagome's arm as she dragged her in.

"I… don't know about this Sango…" Kagome started unsure, pushing her way through the crowd behind Sango who dragged her straight to the bar on the right hand side.

"What...Why?" She asked, panicked.

Shrugging, Kagome took a seat on the stool. "I just don't like these sorts of things… and you actually dragged me here just because you thought the band members are cute?"

"They have tattoos Kagome!" She exclaimed, her eyes wide with pleasure. "And each of them has a tongue ring." Grinning she waggled her brows suggestively at her friend. "We all know what that means right?" Gyrating her hips slowly, Sango allowed her tongue to lick her upper lips, the pleasure in her eyes shining like a beacon.

"Oh. My. _Gosh,_ Sango!" Giggling at her perverted friend, Kagome couldn't help but wonder how much they put that tongue ring to use.

"Oh come on Kags – Live a little!" Sango shouted with a giggle of her own. "Besides, their music is really good! It's hardcore but some of the songs are really emotional." She swoon a sigh as she clasped her hands together. "They even have an album out – they did it themselves but the way the sales are flying high, you'd think they were a signed band!" Pressing a thoughtful finger to her lips she raised a brow in wonder. "I'm actually surprised they aren't signed to be honest."

"Maybe because they actually sucked, but simpletons like you guys buy their shit just because they're _hot_," Kagome rolled her eyes skywards. "Also, it probably intrigues the realms of their talents in all things sexual." She said, as an afterthought.

"Hearing you bring that up just revealed _your _intrigue."

Kagome had the good grace to blush.

"I'll lend you my ipod so you can listen to them when we reach home since I bought it on itunes," Sango stated earnestly, nudging Kagome. "Yea, I paid money to get my hands on an unsigned band's albumb – _that's _how amazing they are!" She sighed dreamily. "The album is called _Journey Of The Heart_. I'm not kidding when I say it's _really_ good and their looks are just bonuses – and hidden talents!" Getting all enthusiastic just by the thought of them, Sango couldn't hide her excitement – not that she wanted to. "There's also speculation about a second album!" Sighing in awe-struck, she grinned widely. "Tonight they're supposed to reveal a new song as a teaser!"

"Sure," Kagome responded dismissively, calling over the bartender for a drink. "I guess I'll be the judge of this washed up group aspiring to be like Linkin Park or even the Sick Puppies," She listed, calling her top favorites. "Maybe their performances are what make it seem like their songs are good?"

Choosing to ignore her friend, Sango too ordered a drink, rocking to the music that the DJ was spinning as she gazed around the club for that particular band. She had overheard her friend, Asuna talking about some boy band playing tonight at _Nocturnal_ and how even though they weren't _overly_ popular like listed bands, they were just as good. And after listening to some of their songs, Sango had to admit it, plus after seeing a poster of them – she just _had_ to see them live, even if it's a one time thing.

"I wonder if I can meet them," She whispered, the giddiness bubbling inside of her. "The pianist is really fuxy," She smirked.

Kagome groaned loudly, a hand hiding the embarrassment of her friend's lamest. "Really Sango?" Sango didn't do it often, but when she came around to fusing two words together, that shit will _always_ stick. That includes the words fucking and sexy to get…_fuxy_.

Ignoring her in favor for grinning, she added, "I wouldn't mind finding out exactly what other talents he has up his sleeve!" She giggled like an insane school girl at her confession.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Maybe Kagome's mother was right when she told her she was anti-social and never knew how to move on from the past… from a mistake. Or, not wanting to admit anything that was remotely true, Kagome believed that just maybe this whole night club thing wasn't her life. She definitely wasn't one for late night rendezvous and going out to clubs and gyrating herself between masses of beings. She scanned the room slowly, drinking up the way everyone danced and jumped around to the music, laughing loudly as they enjoyed themselves. A slight smile touched her lips as her mind thrust her back in the past.

"This is insane," She whispered instantly her eyes shining brightly. "I don't belong here."

Kagome placed her glass of drink on the table; easing up to either get some fresh air or simply head home and be done with it. She was good at being alone and as much as she hated it, she was handling it just fine.

A sudden movement a few feet in front of her forced her attention on a tall male wearing a red silk shirt.

"Oh my god – Oh my _god!"_ Sango screeched breathlessly beside her, slapping Kagome's arm repeatedly like a crazed fan.

The sting didn't register to Kagome as she eyed the long haired guy no more than five feet before her. "Is that…" She got up slowly with furrowed brows, her hesitant steps increasing while the males walked towards the stage, the guy wearing the red silk shirt holding a guitar in his hand being her main focus.

"Ya –…" She called feebly, but her voice broke.

Outstretching her hand as if the mere act will draw him closer to her, she closed the same outstretched hand, but opened it to see that it was empty. Kagome pushed her way through the crowed, circling around to the edge of the stairs where three guys, the red silken shirt one included made their way up one by one.

Just as he was about to take his first step up the stairs, her hands finally grasped his shirt.

A small gasp escaped from her throat as her hold tightened against him. "Yashie…," She breathed, her eyes tearing up. "It's you…." She noticed a second piercing above his eyes, next to the original one.

The midnight haired male's eyes were open to saucers, the shock not fully reaching his rational thinking. He slowly looked her up and down, before his grey gaze landed on the hand that rested on his shoulder, as if wondering if she was real or just a fragment of his imagination. "Ka…"

"Hurry up dude!" Someone on stage hissed, breaking the shocked guy out of his trance. "The crowd's getting agitated."

Inuyasha turned his head to his friends and band mates before looking back at Kagome.

When Kagome saw the look of hatred taking the place of his shock, she swore she felt something within her broke. Her hand was shrugged off as Inuyasha ran onto stage, his presence sending the crowd into frenzy, instantly.

Inhaling a shuddered breath loudly when Inuyasha started playing his guitar, she turned her head and rushed to the entrance, wishing that she'd listen to her guts and stayed home.

"Kagome…!" Sango rushed towards her, grasping her arm. "I didn't know you knew those guys!" She gushed. "Oh wow – this is awesome, do you think…" Her rant died down when she finally got a good look at her friends, noticing that she was fighting to keep her tears from falling. "Is something…"

"I want to go!" Kagome screamed in frustration, catching the attention of some strangers.

Kagome heard Sango's stuttering, knew that she didn't want to leave and if that was the case, Kagome wouldn't deny her – she just wouldn't be here to share it with her. She couldn't. If Kagome knew that the band was Inuyasha's then she would have never stepped foot into this club! The shock at seeing him and glimpsing the others pushed her back to the past – a painful past that took her months to forget, or simply ignore. Yet just one look…_one look_ had her in such a state.

She couldn't believe they got that popular in such a short time, and saying she wasn't happy for them would be a lie. But Kagome prided herself on her ignorance; prided herself to ignore all local bands with a vengeance out of sheer cowardice. But she didn't care – couldn't care when her unstable emotions could go out of bound even more, pushing her into an even desperate sap. No, ignorance was the key to moving on – that and the thousands of miles that separated them.

"Are you listening Kags?"

Ignoring her, Kagome furrowed her brows as the music's lyrics hit her, knowing that those were the words of Inuyasha himself. She had never heard that type of music, and Sango was right – it was really good. It was hardcore… yet the lyrics and feelings pouring out captivated anyone who had a heart… anyone who had found loved – lost it… or was simply hurt by it…

Kagome sniffled as she dared a look on stage, her sapphire spheres landing directly on Inuyasha's steely storm as he poured his anger into his music. A lone black tear fell from her orbs and she drew in a shaky breath before it shuddered past her lips.

"I shouldn't have come here." When her gaze landed on Sango, the dam broke as more tears spilled from her gaze, and in that moment she knew Sango received the message when she didn't freak out about her ruined make-up.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

As Inuyasha strummed his guitar harshly, as if he wanted to break it, he couldn't think of a better way to drown his anger and sorrow at that very moment. With his lips daringly close to the mike, he spat his lyrics in a low growling melody that expressed his sensual voice all the same, impacting the audience with his unique voice.

Seeing Kagome so suddenly had his mind reeling and he was surprise with himself when he realized how much he wanted to envelop her in his embrace and never let go. Who would have thought that he would run into her after all this time? Ever since they parted, not once had he seen her, yet at this very moment when he was sure he was finally over her, he had to see her and be reminded that his foolish thoughts were just that: _foolish._

Grey orbs watched her every move as she spoke to a girl a little taller than her, almost as if she was arguing. Wishing he knew what exactly they were saying, he chastised himself mentally, stepping back a little to do a solo guitar rendition as his friend Miroku took up the second verse of their song, never faltering in playing his own instrument – the piano.

The crowd was going wild, and random scream of each individual's name had Inuyasha smirking with delight as he closed his eyes, loosing himself in the flow of the music. Kouga's low scratchy voice picked up midway in the second verse with Miroku's deep hypnotic singing, their voice so different yet blending in perfectly with Inuyasha's guitar playing, leveling it out with Miroku's piano skills to complete the perfect performance with Kouga's drumming.

All males were thrashing their head wildly as they hummed into their respective mike and Inuyasha grinned, forgetting his troubles, his past and confliction at seeing Kagome for the moment as he allowed himself to succumb to the music. For them, not only Inuyasha – music was always a way of escapism – a way to just express one's self freely without inhibitions and Inuyasha was glad for such an escape, never once complaining since they left for the road, knowing that this was what would keep him going.

His eyes flashed open when the chorus came around, and he once again took the mike, strumming a soft sensual melody on his guitar as he sang his heart out, searching the crowd for Kagome. When her watery gaze looked up at him, he knew the message of his song was being heard clearly, and the anger once again overtook him.

What right did she have to be hurt when she was the one who did the leaving?!

Narrowing angry spheres at her, he shifted slightly as he sang more, cuing his band mates to replay the melody of the chorus as he sang it over, this time with more feeling – if possible – as he pinned her with his gaze, hoping she could taste his anger and hatred towards her.

For Inuyasha knew that if she deserved anything – it was those two raw emotions.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

It's also Christmas! Fifteen minutes in to be exact lol. So… Merry Christmas all and hope you'll have a wonderful day! ((grins))


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Past**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_A young girl, no older than ten years sat on the top step that separated her from the lawn, three steps down. She had a big pout decorating her face, her chin resting in her palms while her elbows were propped up against her knees._

"_Kags – where did you put my shoes!"_

_The little girl scowled, ignoring her brother's shout as faint rumblings were heard inside the home. Her eyes narrowed darkly as she tapped her fingers lightly across her cheeks, wishing on all the stars out there that he wouldn't find his shoes. "I should have buried them." She grumbled._

_A faint chuckle pulled her from her annoyance, and she snapped her gaze up to see a tall lanky boy standing at the bottom of the steps. His hands were shoved casually in his back pockets, and his shaggy midnight hair framed his face in an untamed style, barely touching his shoulders._

"_Where's Souta?" Jerking his head to the left, he revealed his eye-brow piercing when his bangs shifted from his eyes before falling back into place._

_Kagome blushed slightly, straightening her posture as she looked him over, eying the guitar shaped bag on his back. "He's…He's looking for his shoes," She squeaked out, her blush deepening._

_Laughter swirled in his stormy grey as his gaze shifted from her face, to the shoes her feet were resting on and back. Her blush deepened a notch and he chuckled louder. "Those wouldn't happen to be his would they?"_

_Before she could answer, Souta rushed out, a dark scowl turning his light blue gaze a darker shade. "I knew she had them!" He accused, his own instrument bag pack already over his shoulders as he walked the short distance towards his little sister, pushing her forceful which caused her to tip over on the side. Taking her off balance to his advantage, Souta snatched up his shoes and took a seat on the third step below Kagome._

_She screamed out in frustration, kicking him in the back as embarrassment shook her very core. "I'm telling mama you're leaving me alone in this dark lonely place!" She glared hotly at her brother. "Anything could happen – I could fall down the steps – cut myself while playing with scissors!"_

_Souta snorted, ignoring her as he laced up his dirty converse. "You can go play over at Rin's place or even Ayama, midget!" His annoyance intensified when he spotted the amused look on his friend's face. "It's not funny Yash!" Souta cut his eyes from his friend and back at his sister. "She's always following us around – it's annoying!"_

"_I just want to hear you guys practice again – I won't bother you!" She placed a palm over her heart. "I promise."_

"_No!" Souta shouted, standing up to brush off his pants. The last thing he need was for his friends – especially Cassy to tease him about his little sister! _

"_You don't want to hear our pathetic excuse of playing," Inuyasha placated, crouching down at eye level with Kagome, a sweet smiling touching his lips. "We'll just give you a mad case of headache for weeks." Flicking his index finger atop her forehead lightly, he chuckled once more when she wrinkled her nose cutely._

"_You don't suck Yashie," She mumbled in earnest, her blush growing back with a vengeance. Casting a narrowed gaze in Souta's direction she snorted loudly. "Wish I could say the same for that idiot."_

_Throwing his head back, Inuyasha burst out with a loud laugh, holding his tummy lightly as he tried to catch his breath. He loved how this little girl had such a dry and funny sense of humor. Her bluntness and obvious annoyance towards her brother with the insults she spat always made for an entertaining time whenever they were both under the same roof or in close proximity of each other. Even though they had her by three years, the words coming out of her mouth would make you think otherwise – unless you saw her physically. She was so short, you'd think she was seven or eight rather than ten years, and Souta relish in that fact when he chose to tease her._

_Souta screwed his face up into an ugly scowl, mimicking Kagome's word with a squeaky voice. "Shut up and disappear shorty and leave the comments to people who matters."_

"_Only someone as pathetic as you would say that!" She screamed, stomping her foot in annoyance. As she folded her little arms, Kagome's glare burnt Souta, wishing he would seize his existence. All she wanted to do listen to them person, and hear Yashie's voice! He had such an amazing voice, why would her brother have to be such a sourpuss._

_Before she could get another insult out, Inuyasha's hand lay atop her head, ruffling her hair lovingly. "Why don't we let her come with us just this once?" He winked at Kagome before turning to Souta. "She can hang with the girls until we're done."_

_Light invaded her vision as she looked from Inuyasha to her brother with hopeful windows. How could anyone not fall for this awesome dude? She couldn't begin to thank him enough when he caved to her ways or bended the rules just to see her happy. He did all the things her brother should be doing. "I can! I will – just so I won't bother you guys," She whispered, hope dripping from her words._

_Souta ignored her as he narrowed his eyes at his friend. "You always say '__**just this once**__' every single time she begs to tag along!" Frowning he pouted angrily. "If you had a sister you'd understand my reasoning."_

_Kagome's brows dipped downwards at her brother's words. Well he couldn't possibly think she liked having him as a brother! Even though, knowing that she wasn't going to be the only girl there lessoned the specialness she felt she had in Inuyasha's heart but she would endure it all. She bit the inside of her lips as she willed herself not to break down in frustration._

"_But you know she's like a sister to me," Inuyasha winked at Kagome before turning back to his friend. "We all know each other from __**birth**__ dude."_

_Kagome swore her chest constricted when she heard Inuyasha say the sister bit, once again. She sighed softly, wishing she was around their age or even older for him to see her as more than a sister. 'Stupid puberty,' she mentally cursed in aggravation._

"_Oh come on man!" Souta yelled feebly, throwing his hands up in exaggeration. "I'm tired of everyone hounding me because of that pipsqueak!" He growled in frustration. "How am I supposed to score with Cassy if she's always in the way – the girl's a rat for crying out loud!"_

"_This rat is gonna squeak if you don't let me come!" Unfolding her arms to rest them on her hips smugly she made kissy face in Souta's direction. "I'm sure the girl hasn't even noticed you."_

_Suppressing his laughter, Inuyasha shook his head at his friend. "She got you there," He teased, adding salt to Souta's wound. "You know Cassy has the hots for older guys, and that includes Miro."_

"…_And Miro has the hots for anything with a pussy." He huffed. "Besides, Miro is just two years older than us. __**Two freakin' year!**__"_

_A loud gasp made them turn their heads in Kagome's direction where her mouth was opened in a small 'o' while she shook her hand as if it was burnt. "I'm so gonna tell mama what you say!" She tsk'ed at him in disapproval. "I'm so gonna tell…!" Then she paused suddenly, her lips forming into a small smirk. "Unless I get to come," She cheerily whispered, hopping down beside Inuyasha._

_Souta's face skipped red and went straight to purple with anger while Inuyasha burst out in uncontrollable laughter._

_**0-0-0-0-0-0**_

"_You guys finally decide to make it!" _

_Throwing herself into the arms of the grey eyed young teen, said girls pressed her lips to his cheek, grinning widely when her lip gloss left an imprint of her lips on him._

_Inuyasha shrugged slightly._

_Placing her hands on her hips, she grinned coyly at him. "No excuse huh – you were probably shacking up with some girl on your way over eh?" Pouting playfully she winked at him._

_Inuyasha chuckled. "Hardly Kikyou,"_

_She skipped closer to him, lacing an arm around his shoulders. "Good, because then I'd feel as if my hard work is useless in snagging the gold." She smiled down sweetly at Kagome, poking her as she asked her how she was doing._

"_Souta had trouble finding his shoes," Inuyasha clarified with a chuckle as he eased out of the girl's embrace, moving over towards his other friends and band mates who were busy doing the final touches on setting up their instruments._

"_I presume it had something to do with shorty over there," The one known as Kouga jerked his head in Kagome's direction, who stuck out her tongue in response. He chuckled. "She'll be a wild thing when she's older."_

_Souta snorted as he joined his friends. "Except when it comes to lover boy," He commented in a low voice, jerking his head in Inuyasha's direction._

_Miroku chuckled, running his fingers lightly over his keyboard. "Careful now, don't want Kikyou to hear that." He was nodding his head slightly while he played a few notes unconsciously. "She'd hate to know her competition is a baby."_

_Shrugging off his bag with his guitar, Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "She looks up to me like a big brother," Rolling his eyes once again as he tightened his guitar's string, he smiled softly. "If Souta was half the sensitive older brother he should be, she would be the same around him." He cast his eyes over to Kikyou who was eye to eye with Kagome while bending over. "Besides I'm not into Kikyou like that."_

_Miroku gaped at him. "Your reason being…?" He hissed, his violet orbs sweeping over Kikyou with longing. "Do you see what I'm seeing dude?"_

_Puberty never hit someone so quickly and lovingly. You'd think Kikyou was probably sixteen rather than thirteen with the way her chest filled out her shirt, and her demine shorts hugged her rear so snuggly._

_Inuyasha shrugged. "She seems too… needy, too desperate for my taste, like she's forcing it." He moved over to the couch nearest them, throwing his bag in the pile of other stuff that belonged to everyone. "I prefer the meek kind of girls who are just natural you know," He smiled softly with a shrug. "I don't know – I'm just not feeling her that way."_

_Miroku chuckled. "You little pedo."_

_Kouga chipped in, hitting his drums with his sticks, mimicking the sound that plays when someone says a joke. "Now, now…" He started, casting Miroku a glance before batting his eyes cutely. "Let's not say that about __**Yashie.**__"_

"_Man, fuck off," Inuyasha grumbled, slight annoyance twitching in his jaw. "I hate it when people call me that, __**especially**__ you guys."_

_Miroku opened his mouth to say something but Souta stopped him with an empty canned soda in his direction. "Don't start perv," He warned. "That's still my little sister."_

_As if conjuring her presence to them, Kagome skipped over in their directions, coming to a stop next to Inuyasha. "I don't think I'll ever like that girl, Yashie," She innocently whispered, cupping her mouth away from the others, even though they could hear her._

_Inuyasha smiled softly, turning his gaze upon Kikyou as she now sat between her girlfriends, as they talked and giggled, their attention flicking over to the boys ever so often. "How come?"_

"_She stinks – and kept teasing me about," Wrinkling her nose, she blushed deeply, refusing to continue her tirade. There was no way she was going to confess that Kikyou kept accusing her of crushing hard over Inuyasha, whether it may or may not be true. "It's like she drowned herself in that awful stench."_

_Laughing loudly, he ruffled her hair once more, his hand lingering on her head. "Between me and you," He whispered, shifting his eyes around dramatically before easing closer to her, his voice dropping in volume. "I don't like her very much either." He smiled when she beamed up at him. "She's pushy and too…"_

"_Desperate!" Kagome sang; a smug look on her face as if she'd won a huge price. And by the way Inuyasha was grinning at her; she knew she had indeed won something._

"_I hate it when they talk like that," Miroku mumbled, both hands pressed against his chest, batting his eyes dramatically. "Makes me feel like such a third wheel."_

_Kagome glanced over at the guys, a shy smile touching her lips. "Hello there," She skipped over to Kouga, hitting the drums lightly before travelling over to Miroku and pressing a few keys. "My brother says you chase anything with a pussy," Smiling as innocently as possible, she cast a teasing glance over at her fuming brother. "But between me and you Miro, he's just jealous that Cassy doesn't want him."_

_Kouga cracked up as he replayed the same note on his drums. _

"_But we both know not even you can score __**that **__easily,"_

_Miroku quirked a brow silently, ruffling her hair with a blush as he dug into his pocket for a dollar note. "I get it squirt," He grumbled, chucking the money into her hands with a roll of his eyes. "You're such a bane."_

"_And you're so cheap!" She gasped. "We had a deal."_

_With a hand over her mouth, he shoved her sideways, laughing guilty at the boys around him. There was no way he wanted anyone to know that he bribed Kagome into tagging along with Souta, just so that he can have free time with Cassy and try to score. It was a challenge but it was well worth it, especially when he overheard the girls giggling at Cassy's confession about wanting to hook up with him since Souta seems to care more about family than having a good times._

"_What deal?" Souta asked, narrowing his eyes at the both of them._

_Kagome pressed her lips together, looking expectantly at Miroku who chuckled with his hands held up in surrender. "Well…"_

"_I promised her I'll buy her some ice-cream!" He shoved his hands inside his pocket, pulling out a five dollar note and chucking it in her direction._

"…_And don't forget the fries," She grinned at Miroku, pointedly staring him down with her ocean spheres that silently milked him for more money._

_Shoving another five dollar note at her, Miroku cursed under his breath, turning away from the eyes of his prying friends while bending down to snatch up his soda, drinking it in one gulp as he turned back around, glaring at Kagome who only smiled in return. That was the last time he ever combined forces with little devilish midgets of a girl – __**especially**__ someone like Kagome. Oh boy, did Miroku learn his lesson._

"_I'm not taking you for any damn ice-cream after this." Souta looked at his watch as he spoke. "It's already 6:30 and we ain't gonna stop until close to 9."_

_Shrugging Kagome flopped down on the couch with their stuff with her hands behind her head like a make shift pillow. She refused to mingle with those older girls a couple feet in front of the band, on the longest couch. The last thing she wanted to hear was how they ogled over the guys, especially her brother (which was just disgusting) and Inuyasha (which was just annoying). She prayed to God she didn't come anything like those air-headed girls who drenched themselves in cheap perfume._

"_I can go on my own; it's just a couple of blocks past our home." _

_The town was so small, that Kagome doubt she could get lost even if she was blindfolded. Besides, everyone knew everyone so the chances of something big happening to her were slim and there was no way she was giving up Myoga's Ice-cream. He served the best (and only) ice-cream in the whole town and it's been weeks since she had some._

"_I don't mind taking you," Inuyasha called out, over the tuning and strumming of his guitar. "I have to make a stop to pick up my week's pay anyways." He smiled warmly at her and Kagome swore she was a puddle._

"_Really?"_

"_Yea," Turning his attention from in her direction, he turned to his band and asked his mates if they were ready for practicing. "Besides I can get you a discount."_

"_Thank you! Thank you!" She whispered, going on bended knees in the couch before bouncing jubilantly._

_The guys burst out laughing, but Miroku stopped short when she snapped her glare in his direction._

"_So sad," Souta whispered, a small smile touching his lips. He was glad that his sister was happy, enjoying her first crush really, but it was sometimes so painful that he couldn't bring himself to tease her about it. Everyone knew she was crushing hard on Inuyasha, but for some reason the little midget thought she was hiding it good – which was ridiculous since every time something involving Inuyasha came up, her eyes turned to stars._

"_Sad like you, Souta!"_

_He chucked but ignored his sister._

"_Are you guys ready?" Inuyasha shouted, strumming his guitar loudly to grab everyone's attention. When they screamed and shouted in excitement, he signaled for Kouga to start up, followed closely by Miroku and then Souta's soft humming along with his own guitar before he moved in closer to the mike._

_Kagome's anger and embarrassment dissipated the moment Inuyasha started singing into the mike, her eyes shining brightly with adoration as her complete and undivided attention was on the lead singer._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Present**

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Inuyasha hopped off the stage when the performance was over, his hands gripping the guitar tightly as he ignored the raging crowds, pushing his way through them with a purpose while he kept his heated glare on the exit ahead of him.

"We still have two more songs to play!" Kouga shouted, standing up from behind his drum, palms turned upwards in confusion.

Miroku turned his attention to the DJ, silently begging him to continue until they were ready which he obliged almost instantly, informing the crowd that the band was taking a short break.

"What the fuck dude," Kouga hissed, turning from Inuyasha's retreating form to glare hotly at Miroku. "We were about to drop the new song!"

Sighing, Miroku moved from behind his instrument, turning to the side of the stage to go down where they had come up. As he passed Kouga he jerked his head in the direction near the entrance/exit. When they had first come in, his eyes had taken its gaze to the bar and spotted her instantly, but the way she was dressed, and the make-up soon dismissed he questioning glance. Besides there was no way she was into this sort of scene. In the past when they do go out to clubs a town over, he remembered how he and Kouga had to literally beg her to cave since most time Inuyasha either refused to go as well or he was a complete bore without her with him.

Kouga followed Miroku's direction, just in time to see Inuyasha push through the door angrily, just as a red figure followed closely, hot on his trail. "Is that…"

Miroku nodded solemnly.

"Oh shit, no wonder he played that way." Kouga commented, easing up from his seat to follow Miroku down. "He hasn't played that way since…" Letting his voice fall silent, he grinned lazily at the still screaming crowd, allowing them to touch and hug him briefly as they both made their way to the bar, giving their friend the privacy and time he needed to compose himself.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Kagome burst through the door, seconds after Inuyasha, to be engulfed by the screaming crowd of persons who waited for the access to get into the club. She noticed that Inuyasha's band was very popular by the way random voices shouted his name, or the band name itself, despite her not knowing or hearing from them since she left . Granted that it was her choice to be socially dead, and also to simply ignore whatever the world had to offer, deciding to punish herself in a world of school, work and family when she can, Kagome still wish she had kept her ears open. Maybe if she had, then she would have been smart enough to _not_ come to this club.

Then again, she wouldn't have been able to see Inuyasha again.

Turning her head left then right, she gave one last glance to her left, seeing him walk briskly down the opposite way she and Sango had walked. Mustering up the little courage she was sure was a fluke, she rushed forward in the direction, cursing the wedges as she side step cracks in the road.

A loud curse traveled towards her in Inuyasha voice when he stopped short near a black sleek van, kicking the tires in frustration while he placed the strap of his guitar over his head. She smiled softly at the aggravated look donning his features, so caught up in just drinking him up that she hadn't even noticed the grey storms eying her angrily.

"What the fuck do you want?"

Flinching, Kagome swallowed thickly.

What _did_ she want exactly? _'Other than…'_ Shaking her head as she allowed her thought to fall silent, she licked her lips slowly. There wasn't a real reason for her coming out here, following him on the spur and for once Kagome wish she had a better plan. All she knew was that she hadn't seen or talked to him in so long and the dull ache in her chest had seemed to pulse unbearably to life at the sight of him.

"Your music is really nice," She tried with tested waters, smiling uneasily in his direction, with about five feet distancing them from each other. "I…I really liked it."

Snorting while he used his thumb to swipe away the sweat from his forehead, Inuyasha shifted his guitar with his free hand, so that his right shoulder blade could lean freely against the van. "I suppose I can deal with that," He narrowed his orbs heatedly, drawing attention to his piercings above his eyes. "I wrote it with you in mind." Smirking darkly at her, he allowed himself the privilege to fully take her in leisurely. He admired the neat, yet sophisticated sexuality oozing from her. Admired the way she stood, posed like an elegant statue even though he knew for a fact that she wanted nothing more than to hug herself, cocoon herself from whatever hurt she think she may or may not be exposed to.

"I can see you're really living your dream," She started once again, ignoring his last comment while willing her eyes to keep the water works locked. "And it hasn't even been that long since…"

"Huh?" He flicked an invisible lint off of his dark jeans, making his tattoo on the back of his hand come into view. "It seems like ages ago if you ask me," Pushing himself off of the van, he turned his back on her as he slid the back door of the van open, revealing a make-shift lounge and housing for their equipment. Inuyasha ignored her very existence, removing his guitar and then his shirt, leaving only his white vest on before turning back towards her. "Anyways, if you'll excuse me…"

Kagome caught a glimpse of what looked like wings pointing to his shoulders as well as the familiar intricate design tattoo, with the word _'trust'_ on his bicep. She absently wondered how many other tattoos are donning his skin since they last saw each other as her gaze admired the tribal design taking over almost all of his right hand.

"Do you really hate me that much that you can't even have a decent conversation with me?" Kagome's whisper drifted towards Inuyasha like a sick joke, and almost instantly, the anger he tried to subdue burst forth like a blazing fire. "We were friends before!" She huffed, desperation lacing in her voice. "I've tried to keep in contact with you but you're always so… busy and I don't know – just never up to talking to me." She sniffled as her voice broke. "I still hoped we'd stay friends."

"Friends?" He laughed dryly, his eyes opened in shock. "Do you honestly think that after that shit you pulled that I'd want to stay in contact with you?" Why would anyone want to stay friends honestly? "After what we had and what was…" Swallowing thickly he snarled at her. "After what's been _lost_, thanks to you – do you really think I could stand being friends with you?!"

"I just hoped –…"

"Would _you_ want to be friends with yourself after what you did?" He snorted. "I honestly don't even know how you could even live with yourself to this day."

"That's harsh Yashie," She mumbled, her eyes shining with tears.

"And then you're talking about keeping up small talk? _Now_ you want to _chit-fucking-chat_?" Incredulity seeped from each syllabus, while he grabbed his guitar, slamming the van's door in the same breath. "About what? The fucking weather?" Rolling his eyes, he seriously wondered how the hell she got into her first choice of university. "Why should you get to choose a topic _and_ discard topics I'd love to talk on?" He snidely asked, a chuckle bubbling from his voice, although it didn't reach his eyes.

"Ya –…" Her nickname died down when she looked into his blazing gaze.

"When I wanted to talk about us – about what went wrong..." Walking in her direction, he felt a sense of satisfaction when she visibly shrunk back. "_Pleaded_ with you to explain it to me, you refused – told me it was for the best…" When he reached her, a mere feet distancing them, his upper lip was slightly lifted into a disgusted scowl. "Well you know what –"

"Look, I get that you're mad Inuyasha!" She refused to allow him the honor of finishing another one of his hateful rant as she squared her shoulders, sniffling loudly. "I know what I did wasn't commendable, or the brightest idea ever to go about the right thing… But… But…" Giving a small frustrated cry, she rolled her eyes in desperation. "I still don't think it gives you the right to treat me like someone scorned!"

Snorting, he shook his head at her. "You don't get that I'm mad," He whispered, his temper controlled, though the look in his eyes told her anything but. "You don't even get _me_ to begin with if you're here spouting some _bullshit_ about the final decision being _right_." He shook his head once more, at a loss of who she was completely. "You're lucky that's how I treat you –if I gave you what you deserved, you'd literally be dead to me." Once ago Inuyasha didn't mind boasting about Kagome, about how smart she was for her age in general, but that night… or the couple of days that lead up to her decision… She was anything but the smart well rounded Kagome that he grew to love and hate all at once.

"It was inevitable," She whispered, her hands wringing together, something she did when she was nervous or troubled. "I was just smart enough to be done with it. Why prolong what was, and what is?"

"Oh my –…" Raising his head to the heavens, Inuyasha mumbled a short plea for calmness. "Are you _fucking_ kidding me right now?"

His burst of anger made her jump in surprise. You'd think she would be used to the way he spoke when angry, especially tonight since that very emotion was what drove his words to her. Yet, having him this close, practically feeling his words rather than hearing them, Kagome couldn't help but wish the ground would swallow her up; at least then she would be safe from Inuyasha's wrath.

"We wouldn't have worked; everyone knew that… I just…I just –…"

"You were scared." He clarified. "We wouldn't have worked?" He laughed though it was clearly pained. "How many times did my little shadow persevere; made sure I noticed her until my notice became more than just glances and teasing?" Inuyasha inhaled deeply. In the past, Kagome followed him everywhere she could, quick to jump to their defenses when they were teased (mostly her) for her wishful thinking, never giving up or listening to how hopeless everyone said her crush was.

"I was young, stupid,"

"No," He murmured just as softly. "You were scared."

Lifting his hands to rest against her cheek, the zing that he was so use to in the past shot through him like a resurrection and he had to bite his lip from crumbling fully as he forced her to acknowledge him with her ocean gaze. This time he chose the moment to look at her, to really see her as she is now and what he saw was the same girl from all those months ago – the same _scared_ girl who broke his heart, took everything from him yet asked for something as stupid as friendship.

Her gasped made her breathing stop momentarily as she looked into the windows that revealed so many emotions. What if she didn't allow her insecurities to flood her senses; ignored the taunting voices of those around her and listened only to the positive. Kagome sighed softly, allowing the thought of _'everything will work out for the _best' and _'nothing can part us Kags, we're in this to the very end' _as well as many more to consume her.

The dread about her being wrong choked her and the guilt for not doing exactly what Inuyasha's bicep tattoo said made her feel worse than shit. She remembered going to the tattoo parlor with him, two towns over to get it, and it was like she was remembering his reason for getting it. Everything was pointed at her – all the reasoning and spontaneous acts were all with her in mind.

She allowed her tears to fall freely as her stupidity finally consumed her whole.

"I wish I could…," She shuddered out before inhaling loudly, stopping her train of ridiculous thought. "I'm sorry."

Inuyasha refused to dwell on the first part of her apology, forcing his mind to halt the idiotic wishful things. At her final confession however, Inuyasha allowed his hand to fall from her, leaving a burning sensation in his palm. It was like something snapped inside of him and he cursed himself for even allowing a simple touch. Her words forced his anger to bubble even more. "You're not sorry," He snapped, though once again, his voice was even, controlled as he hissed out each word. "You've had a long time to make up your mind and with your decision – there was no room for any '_sorrys'._" He brushed passed her, gripping his guitar as he walked on. "So do us both a favor and stop lying – it makes you look more pathetic than the mascara running down your face."

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Hey, is um… Everything ok?" Kouga asked, though his attention was focused on anywhere but Inuyasha.

If there was one thing Inuyasha hated to talk about then it was anything that may in some way link back to the girl who broke his heart so casually without any given remorse. "We're singing the newest song," He growled, ignoring Kouga's concerned question as he took a water bottle, and down it so quickly, that it dampened his vest.

"We promised to reveal only one song dude and beside we haven't rehearsed much for it!" Kouga, ever the objective spoke up with a deep furrow of his brow. "Just because you saw Kaggie doesn't make it –…" His words tumbled back down his throat when Inuyasha's eyes settled on him.

"We're doing the song."

Calm, unaffected as if nothing had happened. As if seeing Kagome didn't push him back into the turbulences that came with the past. It was all so fresh, yet anything but new to Miroku as he silently observed his best friend. He knew he needed this, and even though Kouga couldn't see it – Miroku knew this was the best way for Inuyasha to cope… and he couldn't blame him for it, especially knowing that there are worst ways he could have chosen to cope. With a silent look of warning in Kouga's direction, he moved in place, shaking his head at Kouga's hushed curses. Even though they all grew up together and they were as close as any childhood friends, Inuyasha and Miroku was closer, and it was a fact that didn't go unnoticed and also didn't affect them. It just is what it is. Kouga knew that, and so when he was silently berated by Miroku – something that wasn't as foreign given their closeness – he caved, even if reluctant.

"Seeing that you guys have been so patient with us," Inuyasha's booming voice broke over the mix the DJ was playing, nodding gratefully when he stopped at Inuyasha's voice. "We've decided to reward you all with a new song I wrote last week."

When the crowd broke out with wild, excited shouts and screams, Inuyasha turned his head to the side, his eyes glowing as he looked from Miroku, to Kouga, a huge grin with his tongue peeking out teasingly at the crowd. Even with his current situation, no one can dispel Inuyasha for his love for singing, performing and simply music in general. This was his comfort, his drug… it was all him and he relish in it every moment he could.

"Now some guys may not get this song because let's face it… We all tend to fuck up more than the ladies at time," He shrugged, his grin still in place as his eyes scan over the shouts of agreement from the ladies. "And ladies… Well – you guys fuck up sometimes… and it stings, all the way to the heart." When the shouts of agreements and disagreement threatened to blow off the roof, Inuyasha's deep hypnotic laughter casted an enchanting sound around the club, feeding everyone's happiness.

"Careful Inu," Miroku spoke in his mike this time, a coy smile playing on his lips. "You may lose some hook up points tonight."

More laughter, as ladies denied Miroku his accusations.

"Anyways," Inuyasha started once more a small smile teasing his lips. "Some women just don't know when they have a good thing going for them." He eyes searched the club once more, and instantly, grey clashed with blue and his deadly smile turned into a dark smirk. "Some women prefer to break a heart rather than to cherish one," When Kagome hugged her body, turning to the same female beside her to say something in her ear, he saw Kagome shaking her head once more, taking a deep calming breath before looking back up at him, indifference masking her face.

But it never reached her eyes, and he broke out into a wide grin.

"I Love Her, But _Fuck Her._" He said, revealing the name of the song breathlessly as his eyes bore daggers into Kagome's.

Instantly, Inuyasha started strumming on his guitar lightly, his voice flowing hypnotically through the mike, forcing the frenzied crowd to go into hush hypnosis as they focus entirely on the band before them, on the singer as he poured all his raw emotions into the song. The added melody from Miroku caused an invisible caress upon the listeners as Kouga's soft drumming lulled them into a trance they refused to object to.

Lids fell closed over grey orbs as Inuyasha lost himself to the music, the words hitting him harder than he'd ever acknowledge outside of his performance. When Miroku and Kouga's voice filtered in with the chorus softly, Inuyasha's voice turned into a raw growl as he sang the angry part, pushing the guitar behind him as he stepped closer to the mike-stand, holding it closely as if it'll run away, as if it'll disappear like _her_.

Allowing his voice to grow in volume, Inuyasha went on to sing the chorus once more in union with his friends, their unique voice once again forming a perfect harmony when his eyes suddenly flashed open.

No one in the club spoke a word, as they sang their heart out. The females in the club's eyes held that glassy pain, as some selected men looked gloomy as they downed their drinks. There was no mistaking the thick fog that cloaked the once lively club, but no one hated it, no one wished to disperse it as they was once again rewarded with a glimpse of the rising Inuyasha and his band; granted a rare gift in seeing another side of this wonderfully amazing band. The hurt, the vulnerability in his gaze made all females wish to take them away, to nestle him from it all as his voice broke, became scratchy with raw hurt when the song led to its climax as Kouga and Miroku softly repeated '_I Love Her' _and '_Fuck Her_' when it was called for.

The spike in the drums died down to a haunting thumb while Inuyasha's guitar playing followed suit, though Miroku's playing continued on vibrantly, hauntingly.

At last, the song came to an end, the instruments echoed in the aftermath as Inuyasha once again looked upon Kagome. Her face was streaked with tears as she visible shuddered, so broken that her friend had to hug her, her glare settling on him. He ignored her though because he was sure that the ever secretive Kagome didn't tell her just how much _she_ fucked up everything. With one final sweep over her form, Inuyasha eyed her once more, all the pain and hatred aimed at her. Suddenly everyone in the club dissipated, all the noises vanished as both of them stood there, alone in the club with his lips kissing the mike.

"_Fuck You."_ He breathed, breaking eye contact after seeing her deep intake, as if slapped before turning and jump off of the stage, this time taking the side door that led to the bathroom where he can try and compose himself for the remainder of his performances.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

"I can't believe that asshole had the nerve…!" Sango screamed, walking angrily next to Kagome as she set the slow pace back to their college dorm section.

Silently, Kagome listened as Sango protected her, even though she had no idea what went down between her and the lead singer. She smiled softly when Sango hissed out a round of curses that would make a nun blush uncontrollably. It was sweet really, because this small act showed Kagome that Sango was willing to go in blindly and stand up for her – even though she didn't deserve it.

"Even if you guys didn't part on good terms that gave him _no_ right to hurt you like he did tonight!" She fumed, pausing to catch her breath as she glared deadly at random strangers, forcing them to step a couple feet away from them.

Kagome giggled softly despite her feelings, rubbing the heel of her palm on her cheeks to wipe away at the silent tears that still fell, which only resulted in spreading the mascara.

"She laughs!" Sango threw her hands up in defeat. "If I was you I'd be doing anything but laughing." After a few moments of silence she added grumpily. "Or crying…"

Sighing, Kagome made a left turn, their university's tall buildings coming into few. "I laugh because you're funny and dramatic, and I love you," Smiling she glanced at her friend, but turned from her quickly when she saw the sadness in her gaze. "I cry because I hurt –…"

"Because the_ asshole_ –…"

"…And because it's the truth." She whispered so softly, it could have been mistaken for the wind.

Another one of Sango's amazing insults died down on her lips the moment Kagome's breezy declaration of guilt hit her. Silence once again engulfed them, the only noise being their shoes as they walked on, adding to the swishing of their movements. Brown spheres looked Kagome up and down, remembering how close they got and how down to earth, how innocent and shy Kagome was. She found it hard to believe that Kagome could be the type of girl Inuyasha had described in the last song or the previous one. It all seemed so foreign, as if it was a different person he spoke of altogether.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Offering a timid smile, Sango shrugged. "I'm sure I can find my coffee maker – we can even throw in a movie or something."

Kagome shook her head in the negative, her sigh echoing in the night as they neared the dorm building. "Not tonight Sango," She dismissed, fresh fat tears squeezing out from her closed windows.

Suddenly, Sango realized she only knew the Kagome that came to the university two years ago. She knew nothing in-depth about the Kagome from before, and she was suddenly questioning her closeness to her…suddenly questioning if they were actually the best friend she claimed they are or she felt they are. It was stupid really, but why wouldn't she talk to her? Kagome had to have known she wouldn't judge her – especially with the shit she told her she'd done back in her own home town.

"Don't do that," Kagome broke her from her dark trance. "Don't… I can't take it if I lose you to," Turning fully to Sango, she tried for a smile but it hurt too much. "You do _know_ me, just not the part with Yashie." Taking a shuddering breath she paused to collect herself. "…I tried to run from it, but I can't… I realize that more than anything tonight."

Sango said nothing as she watched the emotions fighting to overtake Kagome. She noticed how much she struggled for words and she realize that the last thing she wanted was to force Kagome to reveal something she wasn't ready for. Sango felt stupid for her thoughts, stupid for doubting what they had.

"I'm sorry," She smiled, moving to envelope her into a tight hug. "You don't have to explain anything right away. I get it – you need time and I'll wait," Smiling silently, she gave her a final squeeze. "I'll wait."

Breathing a sigh of relief, Kagome buried her face in the crook between Sango's neck and shoulder. Tears leaked out once more and she choked on a sob.

"Thank you Sango."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Past**_

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

_Skipping alongside Inuyasha, Kagome hummed softly while he chatted with Miroku and his band mates; the girls thankfully long gone the moment band practice was over. _

"_Dude, I'm telling you – the chick is diggin' me – not you!" Miroku crowed, his hands repeatedly slapping his chest boastingly, a little bounce in his steps, on the other side of Inuyasha._

_Souta rolled his blue orbs at Miroku. "I swear – you're the biggest man-whore alive!" Scowling, Souta shifted his bag on his other shoulders. "Besides, she was eying me most of the night!" Narrowing his eyes at his giddy yet distracted sister, he cut back his glance to Miroku. "Even with whatever plot you and my midget of a sister formed, it wasn't enough to erase me completely from her mind."_

"_I am not a midget you oof!" Kagome screeched, stopping short to glare at her brother._

_Inuyasha broke out in a hearty laugh, stepping backwards a few steps to re-align himself with her before draping an arm of his around her shoulders to drag her forward. "He's just jealous of you, seeing that he looks close to an anorexic giant," Inuyasha whispered softly so only she could hear._

_With a deep blush as her only make-up, Kagome bowed her head shyly, while allowing Inuyasha to steer her to their destination. With a silent thank you to the heaven above, Kagome dared a whiff of Inuyasha's natural scent and decided then and there that her favorite aroma is simply Inuyasha. _

"_Aren't you guys jealous?" Kouga, who had been silent the whole time due to his never ending texting, jerked his head in the direction of Kagome and Inuyasha. He snickered softly at a text message, before shifting his eyes from Souta to Miroku. "You guys should hug…" He shook his head, as if his thought was suddenly absurd. "Better yet – we __**all**__ should hug and up them with their two sum by having our amazing three sum," extending arms eagle like, Kouga rushed towards his two friends with a shit eating grin, dragging them into his embrace with a loud dreamy sigh._

"_My heart's going…" Miroku's gaze turned heavy as he tapped his chest in time with his, "Ba-dum…Ba-dum," chant._

"…_And I'm about to puke," Souta mumbled, throwing Kouga's arm from off his shoulders. _

"_Aww, come one!" Kouga moaned, sniffling dramatically._

"_Yea – I thought we had something special going on."_

_Snorting, Souta made a left turn onto his lawn, and up the steps. "Hey, pipsqueak!" He shouted, grinning when Kagome's head automatically snapped in his direction curiously before catching herself and scowling at him._

"_Souta…!"_

"_You have thirty minutes out," He started, putting up three fingers on one hand and using the other to make an O with his thumb and index finger. "Any later and I'm coming to find you!"_

_Kagome pouted in dismay. How dare he put a limit on her time with Inuyasha?! Furthermore, why did he always feel the need to act like a big brother anytime she chose to go about on her own with Inuyasha? Was this his way of punishing her because their parents gave him the authority as the older sibling? Huffing with a hand of hers absently reached up to her shoulder to lace fingers with Inuyasha's, Kagome stuck her tongue out at him._

"_Curfew on their first date?" Miroku placed his hands over his heart. "My heart's breaking for her just thinking about it!"_

_Kouga shoved Miroku jokingly, jogging closer towards Inuyasha, slapping him over his back while leaning towards his ear. "Keep it PG alright?" He grinned when a scowl was his only response, walking backwards towards his house opposite Souta's two lawns upward. "Don't want to scare the poor girl off before she can even pronounce the word –…"_

"_Finish that if you have no value for your life," Souta growled threateningly, his stone narrowly missing the laughing hyena known as Kouga._

"_I was going to say __**date**__!" He argued between uncontrolled laughter._

"_Sometimes I wonder about all you motherfuckers," Inuyasha squeezed Kagome when she gasped innocently, but continued shaking his head in dismay at his friends. "I'll get her home on time Souta – tell your mom and pops I say night."_

"_As for you guys…" Miroku started, impersonating Inuyasha as he pointed on himself and then Kouga… "Get the hell out of my sight before I make you,"_

"_They are such idiots," Kagome giggled, looking behind her as the comic unraveled in 3D right before her eyes. "You're so lucky to have them as your friends."_

_Smiling softly at Kagome, he gave her a brief squeeze, looking down into her big adorable eyes. "They are __**your **__friends too – remember that."_

_Her smile was eaten up by a huge grin as her other arm found the strength to lace around Inuyasha's narrow waist, hugging him as best as she can while trying to control the butterflies in her stomach. _

_**0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_It was all smiles and giggles for the little girl sitting next to her long lived crush, who at this very moment gave her all of his attention after awarded her with the massive strawberry ice-cream that was fast disappearing before her._

"_I love how enthusiastic you are about everything," Inuyasha chuckled, his elbow on the table with chin in palm as he looked on at the animated girl. "Including eating."_

_Kagome raised a cute brow, confusion swirling in her bright beautiful eyes. "Enthusi – whaa?" She mumbled around ice-cream goo._

_Chuckling even louder, Inuyasha shook his head while she continued eating, his eyes taking in the time and noting that this still had a little over twenty minutes to kill._

"_You know Yashie," Kagome gulped down the last of her ice-cream, licking her lips slowly as silverware clatter against silverware by the drop of her spoon. "I think you're the coolest person," eyes wide and mouth spread in a huge grin she turned fully to her 'date' with a cheeks bright like rosy red. "…Like…__**ever**__!" She exclaimed, awarded herself with a dazzling smile from her neighbor. _

"_Well aren't you just the cutest gem out there?" Pinching her cheeks, he leaned forward and nuzzled his nose to hers affectionately. "And you're sweet for saying that," Kissing the top of his forehead, he thanked her before getting up and taking her dish with him._

_Frozen in her spot, Kagome was sure her face probably skipped the normal blush hue and went straight to rosewood, her blue gaze as wide as a saucer. His proximity felt like an electrocution and until that shock, she wondered what was keeping her alive. The feel of his nose, kissing her nose, feeling his breath dancing against her lips – not to mention those sweet lips of his brushing over her now sweaty forehead had her whole body zapping with an intensity that both frightened and enthralled her._

"_Hear heart," She mumbled, pressing both tiny palms to her chest. "Please be still and stay inside," Pressing her palms on either cheek, she sighed in blissing, her body sagging as her lids fell close. "He's soooooo amazingly awesome." Sighing once more, she broke out with a huge grin for a few seconds before snapping out of it when she heard her crush's voice._

"_I gotta run, Kiks just called me," He told his boss as he dangled his phone in the air. "Sorry I can't take up a shift tonight!"_

"_Choosing a girl over work?" His boss tisked disapprovingly at him while he made a couple's order like second nature. "I'm shocked and impressed."_

_Inuyasha rolled his eyes before turning to Kagome. "All set to go, Kaggie?"_

_With that knowledge now known, a pouting Kagome simply nodded; her eyes downcast while she slid out of the booth. She didn't even wait for Yashie's touch to steer her outside as she headed for the exit her mind fueling with confused question. Why would he cut their time so short for that stingy Kikyou when he said he didn't even like her? Would he have lied to her just to…just to make her feel okay? A spark of anger lit a fuse in Kagome and her pout morphed into a scowl. _

"_Is everything okay?" Inuyasha nudged her softly with his hip, a sweet smiling exposing her teeth. _

_She huffed, folding her arms with a whip of her head in the other direction of him. If Yashie could so easily lie to her, then what else did he say just to comfort her? Her mind boggled at the thought that the moments they shared together held no comparison to whatever he may share with stingy-poo!_

"_Aww, Kaggie…" Inuyasha moaned, grasping her lightly by the shoulders. "Is my favorite girl mad at me?"_

_She huffed once more in reply._

_Inuyasha sighed, hunching down in front of her, his hands on her shoulders halting her movements of avoidance. His lips twitched with a hint of a smile, loving how cute she looked even when irked. She was truly a gem, and as she grew older she was only going to shine brighter, and he was definitely going to be next to her brother to protect her from the jerks flocking her over time. _

"_You know you can tell me anything." He cajoled, his hands rubbing her shoulders absently, trying to dispel the tension out of her bones. "You were fine a moment ago back at Myoga's."_

_Pushing out her pout even more, Kagome tried to ignore the feel of his touch as she focused on his smooth looking hair, amazed at how shiny it looked under the moon's gaze and…and…Gosh! Why did he make her feel like a stupid poet?! Kagome scowled once more, 'hmph-ing' when he flashed her his 'Kaggie smile' that he said was for her, and her only. 'He's probably lying about __**that**__too.' She bitterly thought as her eyes intensity started to waver with the sting of tears._

"_Sweet pea," He whispered, drawing her closer to him when he saw her lips quivered. "What's bothering you?" He pressed, drawing her into a hug. "Don't ever feel like you can't tell me anything."_

"_It's embarrassing," She mumbled, shaking her head negatively in the crook of his neck. "It's just..It's…ugh!" She stomped her little foot in aggravation, pushing him away and turning her back to him._

"_Kaggie,"_

"_You're ditching me to go with Kikyou!" She screeched, covering her face with her little hands. "…Do you not like me?" She brazenly asked, gasping in shock at her sudden question. "I…I…"_

"_Of course I like you," He said, cautiously turning her to face him with a smile. "You're the closet thing I have to a sister," Wiping a stray tear, he missed the way she flinched at his admittance. _

"_But…I like you, Yashie," She mumbled, letting her eyes fall in surrender. She might as well get it over with, tell him about her little crush and then kill herself tomorrow when she realized what she's done. "I like you the way Mr. Simons likes Mrs. Simons!"_

_Inuyasha quirked a brow, amazed that this little kid had the balls to confess her crush so easily. He wasn't a fool to know she idolized him like many girls his age, but he figured she would be too shy to admit it and just accept the fact that she was his special girl – and that would never change. But then, he also had to remember that Kagome was like no other girl her age. She was mature in ways he sometimes couldn't comprehend and for that, his likeness to her was no secret – but it wasn't romantic either and she should know that._

"_Kaggie…"_

"_Ugh, this is the part where you divorce me like Mrs. Haku divorced Mr. Haku after she found out something bad?" She folded her arms stubbornly, willing the damn to stay at bay behind her wavering gaze. _

_Chuckling at her choice of words, Inuyasha flicked his index finger on her forehead. "Of course not. I wasn't lying when I said you were my special girl." He sighed, his smile dropping slightly. "But I see you too much as a younger sister to like you in that way sweet pea," Moving a strand of her hair out of her face he grinned at her. "Besides, Kikyou and I are just friends – we're just going to hang out with some friends out on the basketball court."_

_Kagome sighed. "Why don't you like me Yashie?" She mumbled, shuffling her feet in distraction. "Is it because my eyes are too big? Or…Or, am I too short?" She looked up to see his quirked brow and she stepped forward, with pleading eyes. "I'm going to grow though! My mom tells me I just haven't it that thing where girls change appearances and and… I can get longer bangs to hide my eyes a little more!" She shook her hair in her face, patting down her short bangs that only reached her eye brows in a futile attempt at showing him how different she can look._

_Shaking his head in pure wonder, Inuyasha ruffled her bangs. "You're eyes are beautiful Kagome and __**you**__ are beautiful in every sense; both inside and out." Patting her head affectionately, he smiled endearingly at her. "Don't ever feel the need to change you're appearance for some idiot out there in the future."_

"_But you aren't an idiot."_

"…_And you're perfect just the way you are." He stood up, stretching slightly by going on his toes. "Like I said – I see you as a sister – I'll always like you." Nudging her and tugging her along in the same breath he beamed at her. "If I was to like you in that way, then I'll be the bad guy – you're too young and Souta would kill me…"_

"_You're just making excuses."_

"_Would you want to date Souta?"_

_Kagome wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Oh God no! He's my brother! Ew, ew, ewwww!"_

"_Exactly – and you're like my sister."_

_She swore she heard the swoosh of an arrow racing towards her heart, and when the pain spread from her chest outwards, she knew the damage has been done. Yashie kept up small talks with her, but she was already deflated. Thanks to always wanting to be around him, he grew some stupid affection for a 'sister' he didn't have and placed that title on her? Not to mention her mother had to wait so long to give birth to her? Automatically putting her in a different realm that Yashie and that…Kikyou person just __**had**__ to be in Yashie's bubble! God was laughing at her right now._

"_Would you at least make a deal with me?" Kagome mumbled, her mind working quickly, and grasping any chance of hope. "We can just go on a date and see how…it…um…"_

"_Wasn't this a date?" Inuyasha joked, his smile making her tummy do summersaults._

"_It was?" She asked dreamily, but then shook her head negatively. "Hey…! No it was __**not**__!"_

_Inuyasha threw his head back in laughter, amazed at how smart this little girl was. The world had something special without it even knowing. Truly a gem yet to be discovered, he had to admit and he was proud that it was his Kagome._

"_You're too young."_

"_Then when am sixteen! I'm aloud to date then." She happily revealed. "Mom allows Souta to date – not like he's getting anything – but I think it's unfair that I have to wait until am __**sixteen**__. Do you know how many days away that is?!" She asked, her big doe eyes sparkling with astonishment. _

_Still chuckling from her words, Inuyasha couldn't help but look on in wonder. This little girl right her would honestly hit the world with storm once she realize the power and manipulation she has over it – hopefully she wouldn't abuse it; though looking on at her, how bright and pure she was, he knew she couldn't possibly turn out into something that wasn't praised._

"_Fine – we'll go on a date, just one," He reminded, with a pinky in the air. "To see how if you can possibly change my mind to not want to be that brother to you." Extending that same pinky to her, he continued walking, forcing her to rush towards him and link her own pinky with him as they continued down the road._

_Her house was already in view, just five more houses to pass and it's goodbye to this glorious night while she stay up thinking about what kind of 'hanging' out Inuyasha and Kikyou would be doing. She wasn't a fool to think they'd probably be talking nor was she deaf when it comes to Kikyou gushing over her Yashie about how he hugs her, or hold her hands…and and…__**kiss her**__! It just sickens her to the core. _

_Miroku and the others were right. Boys can be with girls even if they didn't like them. It just…sucks that her Yashie was one of them. But as Miroku once told her: Yashie was a boy with raging…something – she couldn't remember the word and even so, she didn't know what it meant._

_She halted in her walk, yanking Yashie in the process. "We have to seal the deal." She pouted at him. "You can't tell me that you forgot when I turn sixteen – because I won't forget! I'm going to write it in my diary as soon as I reach home!"_

_Grinning at his little girl, Inuyasha turned to her, stooping down at eye level with her. "Okay, what do you want to do?" He asked, amused at her determined glare. "We can carve it in a tree tomorrow – or now…" He fished out his cell to check the time, "You only have a little less than five minutes though…." He mumbled._

_Pursing her lips, Kagome moved away briefly, plucking a rose from a nearby garden and holding it behind her as she came back in place before you. "I'll give you something."_

_Inuyasha glanced at her hands._

"_But you have to close your eyes." _

_Her innocent smile flashed before he could object since he already knew what she was going to give him. And so, playing along with her, he allowed his lids to shield his eyes, a small smile dancing across his lips. "Okay." He said, extending one hand; palm up to receive her gift._

_Kagome breathed deeply, burning her gaze at his face and waving a hand just to make sure his eyes were indeed closed. "You can't open them no matter what!" She squeaked._

"_I won't, I won't." He chuckled. "Now hurry up before your brother comes looking for you."_

_Inhaling deeply, she too closed her eyes, moving forward in one breath so that her lips could press firmly against his, giving him the gift of her first kiss to the guy she adored more than her stuff animals decorating her room (although she would never admit that to them for fear of having them attack her at nights!). Before he could react, Kagome drew back, to see his shock look sizing her down. She blushed crimson, taking the rose and brushing it across her lips and dropping it in his hand. With a nervous giggle, she squeaked out a loud, high pitched 'good night' before brushing passed him and running the short distance home._

_Inuyasha didn't move until he heard her door closed loudly, his grey gaze drifting down towards the rose laying lightly in his hands. "That girl…" He whispered, at a loss of what to think or feel._

_Before he could ponder this even more, his phone vibrated loudly, causing him to jump out of his trance and notice Kikyou was calling him. With a sigh and a roll of his eyes, he ended the call but got up and headed in the direction of the basketball court._

_At least he didn't have to look hard for a good distraction, even if that distraction wasn't something that thrilled him._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Present**

**A/N: **_Hmm, I actually like the flashbacks more than the present lol. I started cooking up something a few hours ago, and down below is the outcome. I'm not too happy with this chapter – it feels…blah but…So idk…_

_ENJOY! _

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

"How long is he gonna be that way?" Kouga hissed with a scowl, chugging his soda as he made his way to the couch, throwing his form lazily on it. "It's already been a week, not like the world is gonna end."

Miroku sighed, looking up briefly from his laptop, his gaze travelling towards the closed door that was Inuyasha's room in their flat they had recently bought thanks to their blooming career. He sighed again, taking in Kouga's annoyed expression while he scanned through his phone idly. He knew Inuyasha was dealing and that in time he would be back to his old self. But one can't blame him after that kind of encounter after such a sucker punch life decided to throw him. _'And just when it seems like he was finally over her.'_ He sadly thought, though even such knowledge was proven a lie, and only shed light on how good he was at coping.

"Cut him some slack," Miroku grumbled, turning back to his laptop with a shake of his head. "Remember his world did end a year ago."

Kouga snorted. "An immature, scared girl can hardly be viewed as a world." Kouga bitterly stated, his brows deepening as his concentration for the game on his phone grew. He wasn't trying to be heartless towards Kagome – he knew her all his life and he loved her like the sister he never had, but that girl let unimportant people get to her too easily and the way she treated his boy? Especially after pinning for him for so many years pissed him off more than he'll ever acknowledge.

It's one of the many reason he preferred the single, take it as it comes, kind of life. He didn't have to worry about some bitch throwing her PMSing his way and walking out on him, with his crumbled heart as her carpet.

A loud curse came from the closed door, and both males looked up in time as said door was yanked open, revealing a sleep deprived Inuyasha in its wake. Kouga straightened up as Inuyasha cut him a hateful glance before mumbling a raspy good morning.

"It's more like evening," Miroku chipped up, pointing a finger towards the window where the sun was setting. "You've been out of it dude,"

Kouga agreed grouchily, taking up his drink and throwing it back. "And you stink too," He wrinkled his nose in disgust. "When's the last time you showered dude?"

Flipping him off, Inuyasha turned and made his way to the kitchen for some grub. "I've been writing." He simply stated; the event from their last performance still fresh in his mind, lacing hauntingly with the memories – both good and bad – with the woman who once held his heart. With a snort, he silently corrected himself, seeing that the woman was actually a child. He guessed putting the care of something, even if a child claim to cherish it was foolish to believe wholeheartedly.

"Oh?" Miroku's laptop was now off, his attention fully focused on the smelly, hungry lead singer who hunted the kitchen like a savage. "What are they about?"

"Do you even bother asking that question?" Kouga clipped out. "Who the hell tortures Inuyasha without even being aware of it?"

"No one's torturing me you asshole," He hissed, his long man slapping him as he twirled around quickly. "You need to shut the fuck up and just learn the songs _I_ write." He angrily shouted, slamming the fridge's door close, making it rumble loudly.

"Oh, we're going there now?" Kouga shouted, easing up out of his comfortable position. "You think just because you write the _fucked up songs_ due to a girl _fucking you over_ makes you God's sent?"

"Kouga –…"

"Shut up Miro," Kouga cut in, never taking his eyes off of Inuyasha. "We all get that he's hurt from what Kaggie did – and _Thank God_ he could write and sing so he have an outlet; but _fuck!_" He shouted. "Does he have to be a narcissistic cunt?!"

"You don't know how I feel!" Inuyasha's voice rose in volume, his stormy grey darkening with unhinged anger. "You spend your nights relishing the lifestyle like it's a vacation, oblivious to everything and anything meaningful." Shaking his head with appall he looked Kouga up and down like he was a disease. "I'm a narcissistic cunt? You're really going to stand there and tell me that shit?"

"Did you hear me stutter?" Kouga's glare matched Inuyasha's as he moved around the couch, heading towards the front door. "With an attitude like yours, no wonder Kaggie left your sorry ass."

The thick silence was cut with the slamming of the door, Inuyasha frozen in place as he gritted his teeth in anger.

"He didn't mean that."

"You sound like a bitch," Inuyasha lashed out. "I'm not weak you know! Who the fuck cares if that bitch decided to run?"

Pursing his lips, Miroku sighed loudly, his fingers combing through his shoulder length hair. "You guys are idiots." He mumbled, picking up his black jacket and shrugging it on. "Souta called earlier today, said you should ring him when you get a chance."

With a frustration groan, Inuyasha snatched up his beer. "Is the world's main goal to just throw shit on me without even the decency of dubbing it as mud?"

Chuckling Miroku headed for the front door as well. He had a seat down at the local bar with his name on it, and any decent looking girl who wanted to enjoy his company. "He's our boy, even if the dildo decided to drop out of the band."

Allowing a small smile to tug on his lips, Inuyasha fished out his phone from his back pocket. "We'll start rehearsal tomorrow if wolf boy's period is over. I got to work over four more songs today." He grinned triumphantly, a slight spring in his steps.

It was just like Inuyasha to be on high when he got into his zone. Even if the inspiration was scolded, it was inspiration all the same and he always welcomed it with open arms. And as Miroku had once said, it helped Inuyasha to just deal with, and as long as he could revert back to the laid back Inuyasha that everyone loved and adore then he was fine with that.

Relationships could get messy, and when they ended, all that was left to do was coping. The pain might never fully go but that's what made us all human and Inuyasha has long since accepted that. It was the oblivious Kouga who seems to relish in his ignorance and spout the shit spilling from the wrong exit.

"I'll catch you later."

"Don't be bringing back any nasty ass sluts up in here – you know the rules."

Miroku grunted with an eye roll. One of their main rules was to never bring one night stands over at their place. It was one of the frustrating rules the boys seem to hate and often argue with Inuyasha since they've picked up quite a number of chicks over time. But the adventure of finding a secluded spot – if the women were up for it – was always thrilling. If that didn't float, then they'd either hit up the girl's place or a cheap motel. With a dismal wave of his hand, Miroku left their flat in search of their idiotic friend, _after_ he got the chance to relax and enjoy some of his 'me time'.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

A lean, tall male strummed his fingers idly against the kitchen counter, brown impatient eyes looking at his revolving dinner in the microwave as if willing it to heat up faster. He sighed loudly, his shoulders sagging from the day worth of stress he's accumulated from work. Taking off his glasses, his pinched the bridge of his nose with his index finger and thumb. "Can't wait for summer," He mumbled flippantly, turning towards the small office area in his living room that had a pile of papers and books on the edge, his brief laying studiously in the chair.

Souta Higurashi scrunched up his nose, knowing he had to get a move on those before he could call it a night. As much as he enjoyed his job as the English Teacher at Sacred High, one town over from where he was from, he dreaded the work behind the teaching itself. Who knew such stress came from something you loved? Shaking his head with a small smile, he discarded his glasses just as the microwave stopped, followed closely by the ringing of his phone.

"'Bout time you called," He answered, after the second ring.

"What and disturb Mr. Higurashi in his teachings?"

A low chuckle followed closely and Souta grinned boyishly. "Shut up." A slight blush dusted his cheeks. No matter how many times his friends teased him about his chosen career path; he always got embarrassed each time.

"Don't tell me to shut up, you sell out." Inuyasha laughed when Souta swore at him. He was proud of his childhood friend, glad that he was adamant about his dreams, even when his friends and peers alike teased him for pussing out. The fact that he was already donning a few tattoos, a piercing with a buzz cut – not to mention a guitarist/singer in their band when he decided to 'come out' about his long lived dreams made him awesome in his own right. Even if he applied for a teaching job at their rival school one town over. Now _that_ was something Inuyasha heartlessly dogged him about.

"Are you even listening?" Souta was now making his way to his office desk with his meal. "I still have two weeks of classes left so I won't see you guys in a week."

"As if heading over to your school is gonna be a long ass journey."

"I don't want you guys there – you'll definitely embarrass me and I need to keep my mature mask on."

"Hear that?" Inuyasha laughed. "A _mask_, meaning you're just pretending, ne?" Inuyasha took a swing of his beer, burping rudely in Souta's ear. "And besides – if we show up, and your students realize you're friends with us then you'll definitely be the favored teacher ever."

"I'm content enough, besides this is just you wanting to get advertisement since I know you'll be playing when you come home."

"_We'll_ be playing," Inuyasha corrected. "Don't think Imma let ya off the hook just because you threw in your guitar for a suit and an English text book."

Moving the exercise books to the far corner of his desk, Souta shifted his meal to one side and then the papers directly in front of him, where essay homework were stacked in a smile pile atop the quiz he gave them today.

"Anyways," Souta cut him off, totally ignoring him. He was shitting himself if he thinks he was going to get him to perform like when they were older. He was grown and had other more important things to deal with – being in the band was a childhood hobby he enjoyed and was rightfully grateful for – but that was all it was: a childhood hobby. "Miro told me you guys bumped into my sis the other night."

"Miro needs to suck a pussy and shut up."

"Look I know things didn't turn out the way it was supposed to and I know she hurt you too but before we go on, I need to tell you something before you kill me."

"I appreciate it Sou, but don't sweat it." His voice sounded strained and Souta knew he was barely holding on to the door that locked away his feelings on the matter. "And I know she's your sister, but I don't give a fuck – honestly – I don't want to hear anything about her." He admitted with a loud insufferable sigh. "In fact – if I go on without seeing her ever again in my life – _I don't care_."

"But that's the thing –…"

"Don't make me hang up on you geek boy." Threateningly, Inuyasha began to whistle while Souta tried in vain to beg him to listen, but over time, and accepting defeat, Souta gave in.

"Fine, but when the time comes, I'll be happy to tell you _I told you so_."

Inuyasha snorted. "Whatever."

With that said, they continued to catch up, asking about their individual life and who was currently in it or who they wanted to be in it. Even though they call each other every other week to catch up, their friendships too strong to drift apart even from the different route their lives too on. It was always good to get in contact with their boy, the one who completed their band in a perfect world.

"It was nice catching up with you Sou," Inuyasha said as their conversation reached its end. "I'm looking forward to hanging with you."

"Aren't you happy I'm a teacher now?" Souta goaded. "I get the same vacation as if I was a student, not to mention it all comes with pay." He boasted, his ability to multitask efficiently revealing that the quizzes were almost completed grading.

"My vacation is _every day_ and eight percent of that isn't spent hanging with your foolish ass."

Chuckling, they both said their goodbyes, each eagerly looking forward to their reunion in two weeks. Souta ended the call with a content smile, his gaze slithering to an image of his boys in their younger days, where Kagome was naturally glued to Inuyasha's side – her cheeks blossoming in a pink hue as she gazed up at Inuyasha.

His smile fell from his lips, a sad sigh rushing past those same lips. "You stupid pipsqueak," He breathed, flicking her with his finger. He knew that this summer was going to be one of the best yet. After all, he thought humorously, both his best friend and sister where idiots in their own right.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

A loud sneeze made Sango jumped as she stuff her face with dried sweeten cereal, her attention glued to the television in Kagome's room since her mom – who by the way was simply amazingly awesome – was in the living room watching her daily drama shows.

"Picking up a cold?"

Kagome sniffled loudly; rubbing her nose gingerly while putting away some of her clothes that still managed to inhabit her suitcase. "I don't think so," She sniffled slightly for good measure, her brows furrowed in confusion. "I think someone's talking shit about me." She whispered, even though Sango's attention was already steered back towards the television, watching her new favorite show _Shameless_ that Kagome now regretting introducing her to.

They'd only been back to her hometown for two days, and it was the same ol same to Kagome. Nothing had changed when she last left. Everything was the exact same way and she felt like her departure from home was all a dream. The only thing that was different, was the absent of her brother – even though he'd be with them in roughly two weeks.

"Omg, did you see what Lip just did!" Sango giggled, throwing the cereal in her mouth, and eating like the pig Kagome always suspected her of being. "He is so fucking hot!" She sighed, watching dreamily as Lip and his brother Ian run across the rooftop while being chased by a cop. It was the first episode for season three and thanks to university life; Sango hadn't had the time to keep up with the show until the arrived – where she got to finish up season two.

Rolling her eyes, Kagome slapped her over the head with a stuffed animal. Even her room was the same, minus a few stuffed animals and some additional normal teen girl things. "I already told you Lip was mines!" Kagome assaulted her once more, her eyes drawn to Lip automatically. She couldn't deny the mad, lustful crush she had on Lip, ever since she first met him back in season one. That dude was a panty dropper and she wasn't ashamed to (silently) admit that.)

Flipper her off, Sango ignored her, her eyes practically shining as she drown herself in the show. Like any summer she was used to – it started out boring. Although the little tour was fun, Sango meeting new and kind people, getting to see and hear about the little Kagome – although brief – it made her feel closer to her best friend.

Kagome had yet to tell her anything fully, but she mentioned that Inuyasha was her first crush and he was also her first boyfriend, but she was too stupid back then to cherish even that. With a soft sigh, watching Kagome move around idly with a pensive look on her face, Sango realized for the first time how sad she was, how…broken she looked. She was good at hiding her feelings, or faking it but after that crack at the club, it was only a matter of time before everything crumbled and Sango was going to be that best friend who was there to help her through it all.

"…Besides…" She heard Kagome say, completely missing the first half of the conversation. "Souta will be visiting us soon and he'll dish out all the fun things – for you – that I know will have you freaking out."

"Souta… I hope he's as hot as the pictures showed."

"Ew, gross Sango," Kagome wrinkled her nose. "He smells!"

Throwing her head back with a loud laughter, Sango started gagging when a cereal logged in her throat. Grateful for the slap across her back, she inhaled deeply, sighed and then stuffed her hand back in the bag for more torment. "Are we eleven?" She finally asked. "If I want to bone your brother, amma bone him like a pro."

"You're disgusting."

"…And you love me." Blowing a kiss in her direction, Sango paused switched off the television, and turned fully to her friend. "Besides, you said he was in the band right?" She asked carefully, watching as Kagome gave a curt nod. "So…."She stretched, a grin splitting her face in half. "He has a bad side! And oh my gosh – don't think I didn't notice that tattoos he has!" She gushed, remembering the white Tee he wore with baggy jeans in his teen years where tattoos were peeking out on both arms. "I just have this weakness for tattooed and piercing guys." She sighs in bliss.

"Don't we all?" Kagome mumbled, a light smile playing on her lips as she remembered Inuyasha and the new additional tattoos he was donning. Not to mention the piercings. Her body gave a light shudder when she remembered the way his tongue ring teased her or how much she enjoyed tracing his tattoos with her tongue.

'_Stop it Kagome.'_ She chided, scowling at her lapse. It wasn't like she could experience those once more and remembering them wasn't good for her either.

"You're thinking about him aren't you?" Getting up and moving towards her own belongings, Sango started organizing a few clothes to wear after her shower. "I know I don't know anything about your past with him, but I can tell he played a big part." She started carefully, refusing to look at Kagome. "I don't know what went wrong, and I won't judge you when you decide to tell me, but beating up yourself constantly isn't going to help." When she looked up at her friend, she was shock to see how powerful her hurt ran while looking into her eyes. "It's not good shouldering everything by yourself either."

"It just that…" Rubbing angrily at a stray tear, Kagome hugged her form tightly. "I'm embarrassed okay? It makes me hate myself for letting the one person I cherished slip through my fingers."

"Don't say that," Sango's brows dipped low. "You were young back then – don't punish yourself by denying happiness."

Shocked at Sango's observation, Kagome felt her heart clenching even more. She didn't expect her to hit the nail perfectly on the head and the pain only intensified when she acknowledged it. Her life revolved around school and lacked in the social department because all she remember was what Inuyasha and her did. Saying that he was her first in everything, or that she experience some of the best times of her life because of him would be an understatement. He was the first to take her out for drinks, the first to take her clubbing – she experience most of the social stuff university students did for fun and just partaking in them made her sad rather than happy. And she refused to replace him with some random guy who wouldn't even dull her senses to forget about Inuyasha.

"Remember the guy I kissed the first keg party we went to on campus, because of some stupid dare?"

When Sango nodded, she smiled slightly. "He was smitten with you the first time he saw you in Soci class." Sango grinned. "He was pretty cute too, but you said he was ugly."

"…And that he was a horrible kisser." Kagome giggled when a flash of his embarrassed face and soft confession about her kiss striking him straight in the heart. How ridiculous could one get?"

"That kiss however looked anything but horrible."

"Hmmm," With her hands now in front of her, fingers playing with the chain on her wrist, a wistful smile pulled her back to the past, before she ruined her future with the man whom held her heart. "Tell that to my heart."

Quirking a brow, Sango's mouth open in a silent O as she studied her friend. Her eyes twinkled brightly, mirroring the sapphire orbs donning the wrist chain. It felt like, after that night at the club, pieces of Kagome were finally filling in, and Sango grabbed them up like the lost puzzle that they were.

"You keep comparing guys to him."

"It wasn't intentional at first," She rushed out. "I just use to muse over it, and then it grew into this…this…_thing_ where I'm instantly turned off when someone does something and I'd be like _'ugh, Yashie is so much_ better' or something like that." Toying with the orbs, she groaned in frustration. "I didn't know I can feel such…subduing by a guy whom _I_ pushed away."

Studying her friend silently, Sango began digging through her clothes casually. "You're in deep even after a year."

It was not a question, and Kagome groaned loudly.

"How about we head down to the beach?" Pulling out a green floral dress, Sango held it out for inspection. "I heard about some bonfire thing they're having tonight."

"How do you know?"

"Please," Sango boasted with an eye roll. "You even question given how me seeing how small this town is?"

Snorting Kagome went about looking for her matching sapphire dress to hers, a smile tugging on her lips. Sango wanted to distract her, and she wasn't going to complain about that, especially when she wished to forget completely.

But being back in her home town - a place where she simply couldn't run from no matter how far she go away for college – would definitely jog her memories, not to mention the familiar faces, both hated and loved that all in one made her think of _him_.

'_At least I won't be seeing him anytime soon'_ She happily thought, willing to live in a shell rather than face the music head on. '_Although I don't think I'll be so lucky to avoid…Kikyou.'_

A scold donned her features as she excused herself before heading to the bathroom to freshen up.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

**REVIEW PLEASE…DO IT…DO IT…DOOOOO IIIIIIT (puppy dog eyes)) Onegai? ;D**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Past**_

0-0-0-0-0-0

_**5yrs Later**_

_A loud bang came from upstairs of the Higurashi home and a frustrated scream, followed closely by hurried footsteps as they descended the stairs with loud angry insults echoing throughout the house._

"_You're such an ass!" Came a feminine voice, huffing as she neared her brother, close enough to push him up against the wall, just before he burst through the path that lead to the living room where three males sat along with two females._

_Groaning, the assaulted teen pealed himself from the wall, rubbing his bruised cheek gingerly as he glared down at his blazing sister. "I never pegged you for the violent type pipsqueak." He chuckled when her sapphire eyes narrowed threateningly at him._

_One thing he knew she hated being called without a doubt was 'pipsqueak'. Even though she's not the height of a school desk anymore, she was still short in his book, barely reaching his shoulders. Although she kept stressing about her puberty still active, he couldn't care less. Not to mention when he enjoyed eliciting a spark in her usual demeanor._

"_Stop calling me that you piece of stick!" She hissed, elbowing him in his side roughly. "…And give me back my lip gloss!" She shouted, grabbing his pants and feeling for her treasured lip gloss. _

_She hated having her friends wait on her for so long – especially when she told them she would only be twenty minutes! If she wasn't out the house before their mother reached home, she just knew her annoying brother would find some way to convince their mom not to let her go out, or stay out for too long. She just couldn't stand the thought of being the only freshman having to cut a Friday night hang out session just because her brother decided to remind her of the overbearing bane he has become recently._

"_Why do you need to wear lip gloss when you claim to be going out with __**girls**__?" It was her brother's turn to narrow his eyes through his bangs, folding his arms over his toned chest while fisting the object under his arms. "…And why the hell are you dressed like that?"_

_Looking down at her black pencil skirt that reached mid-thigh and a light blue fitted sweat shirt that showed a hint of her belly button, she couldn't help but quirk a brow at him. If he wanted to argue about dress wear, then he should look at the hussies running around him and his friends – including her crush!_

_A glare was his response._

"_Just wait until mom reaches home." He threatened a smirk playing on his lips._

"_Oh?" She eased back, her hands resting on her hips, her posture set in a defiance stance. "So I can tell her about that little skank you had up in your room a few hours ago?" It was by luck she even walked in on them, thanks to their school having half day today because of the weather – not that such a small fact would keep the kids in tonight._

_As her brother gaped at her, she cut her eyes at him before closing them, pushing her nose in the air while putting out her palm at him, face up for her lip gloss. "I'd like my belongs now, if you don't mind."_

"_You are such a –…"_

"_I __**dare**__ you to finish that." She hissed, her eyes snapped open to reveal a dark deadly sapphire glower. _

_With a gulp, silence enveloped them as they stood still, caught up in their stare off and too stubborn to look away. It was only when a soft chuckle, followed by more, including giggles that the two teens broke eye contact, their eyes shifting towards the audience they weren't aware of in their little sibling banter._

_Sapphire eyes landed on stormy gray and she instantly blushed, thankful that her long raven hair hid her rosy cheek from the angle she was in._

"_Sou – cut the girl some slack." Said gray eyed guy voiced, his posture that of relaxation with his form lazily eased back on the couch, his arms spread eagle like as he looked them over, his muscles flexing in the white fitted t-shirt he wore. "We've gotta meet the girls in a bit."_

"…_And don't worry," Violet eyes were twinkling with laughter, "You're at liberty to spy on Kaggie since we're all gonna be hanging in the parking lot, right Inu?"_

"_Miro's right." Inuyasha said, his eyes trailing briefly over Kagome's wear, a small frown donning his features. "We won't let anything happen to sweet pea." He mumbled, getting up easily while running his fingers through his long mane that teased his lower back. His black jeans hung low and snugged on his hips, the top of his black brief showing when his shirt rode up a little from his action._

_Kagome smiled softly at the image she was rewarded, still amazed that he had actually allowed his hair to grow out. She remembered when she was younger, making a flippant comment about wanting him to grow out his hair. When she had asked him about it, he'd simply told her he did it for her. The sincerity in his voice and the look in his eyes brought on an intense blush that had her temperature rising drastically._

"_Well," This time it was Kouga, the final member of their band, who sighed loudly before getting up, a little bounce in his steps. "We should head out," Winking at one of Kagome's friend, Eri, he grinned when she giggled before ducking her head bashfully. "We'll be seeing you guys," He cleared his throat, trying his best to sound authoritative. "Now don't you girls think about doing anything…" Grinning wolfishly, he licked his lips as if considering his words. "…Salacious."_

"_**Only**__…!" Miroku stressed on a fake cough, he too now standing. "If it's with me of course." Winking, he was awarded with hushed giggles from Kagome's friends._

"_Ugh…" Kagome rolled her eyes at them. "The both of you?" She pointed at Miroku and Kouga. "You're pigs, disgusting pigs at that and you sicken me." Swirling around from them, and finding satisfaction in her mane slapping her infuriating brother, Kagome leaned over to a small table for a black and blue head band to fold and place in her hair so they'll keep away from her face._

_She heard a slight intake of breath, but before she could verify who it came from, she received a hard shove from her brother at her side, sending her to her left in a stumble._

"_Are you kidding me?!" She screeched, catching her balance._

"_Careful now __**Yashie**__," Kouga whined in a fake chick voice._

"…_Yeah," Chuckled Miroku. "Don't want you to… combust."_

"_Shut the fuck up," Inuyasha grouched, heading to the door with a glare. "And what did I tell you guys about calling me that? Fuck wrong with you?" Without another word, the door opened and slammed on the teens, leaving a trail of laughter in his wake._

"_You're pushing it pipsqueak," Souta threatened, giving her outfit one last disgusted look before turning on his heels towards the door, his friends hot on his heels. "You're gonna make me go to jail…" He grumbled, leaving a gaping Kagome behind now that they had all exited the house._

_With her mouth hung open, she stood in place until she heard the roar of Yashie's black __**1967 El Camino**__ – a pride and joy that was passed down to him from his father – thanks to his older brother refusing it, claiming that it more suited the 'baby' of the family. _

"_Wow," Ayame breathed dreamily, speaking for the first time as her wide eyes twinkling with amazement. "…And you get to hang around those __**every day**__."_

_Snapping out of her shock, Kagome rolled her eyes at her friends. Sometimes she wondered if they were good in the head. Who the hell in their right mind would faint over anyone of those idiots (except for Yashie of course) and still had the balls to admit it, whether through action or otherwise. "Those assholes ain't shit," She snapped, fixing and tying the folded bandana in her head as she walked towards the door, slipping her feet in her light blue vans with two white bunny faces on the left side of each shoe. "It's not a fun experience."_

"_You're only saying that to make us feel better." Eri grumbled, her pouting face highlighting her youth even more. _

"_Eri's right – and we both know how you relish in __**Yashie**_**'s **_company." His name was enunciated with a fake moan as they made their way out the door and down the road leading to the deserted parking lot that has long been dubbed the town's high school hang out for the popular._

_Even the non-popular kids still found themselves going, hanging out on the far end in the dark in hopes of being recognized by the 'it' cliques in hopes of being noticed when walking down the halls of their school. For Kagome, it was by luck that she didn't even have to work to get in, and that she was already know – even though everyone basically knew everyone in this small town. If it was not for her association with her now graduated brother, his friends and of course Yashie (because he deserve his own recognition), being a legend at their school and boy band wonder, then she knew for a fact she might have been home on a Friday night, studying or doing something mundane._

"_Rin just text me," Eri called out, her pace faster than the two girls who strolled behind her, laughing and talking about nothing in particular. "Oh Em Geeee, she said Jake and the others are asking for us." Squealing like any ordinary young teen on boy high, Eri gripped her cell to her chest, bouncing energetically on the ball of her feet._

_Ayama soon joined in, her hushed scream piercing the silent night. _

_Silent meaning that all the kids are already at the parking lot and the parents are either out working still or winding down for the night to enjoy their 'me' time while their kids enjoy their time out from a stressful weekend._

_Kagome smiled slightly, indifferent about meeting up with the second year jocks who personally invited them – making a big ruckus about the 'freshmen capturing the eye of the star football team'. She figured that being a new high school student just three months in, and not really having a social life apart from her brother and Yashie them, and her three girl pals wasn't much to go on. She wasn't comfortable with meeting any new girls as she couldn't tell if they wanted to be her friends personally or simply wanted to get close to the guys – a matter that has happened to her one too many times. As for the boys who she spoke with? For some reason they never really wanted to establish the kind of friendship she wanted – nothing out of the ordinary – but for some reason they refused to hang with her, or do pretty much anything outside of school, claiming that her brother and boy band scares them. As if those idiots could scare a bird!_

_Sighing, Kagome plastered on a bright smile, throwing herself on her friends in a hug as they neared the lot, the loud music enticing their senses. "Alrighty then!" She breathed, looking from one friend to the other. "Let's have some fun, shall we?"_

_She threw her head back as a giggle bubbled passed her lips when her friends did a fist pump in the air, agreeing jubilantly with her._

_**0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_The guys were sitting in the back of Inuyasha's ride, a few chosen ladies and some worthy guys joining them as they passed around beers and jokes, enjoying the company of each other while the music hypnotized the girls to shake what their mama gave them, tantalizing the guys with their drunken, yet seductive movements._

_Miroku had Cassy on his laps, her legs on either side of him in a straddle as she grinded slowly on him, giggling as Miroku whispered something in her ear while his hand, that held a beer bottle press firmly against her ass._

_Kouga on the other hand had two girls pressed against him where he sat flat on the bed of the ride, each girl on either side of him. They were both leaned over, making out a breath away from Kouga's face who donned a shit eating grin while he lazily looked on, snaking out his tongue every few seconds to swipe at their join lips. His hands were busy, caressing the girl's barely clad body as they moaned in the kiss, him groaning when they turned slightly to give his tongue a little attention._

"_Those guys are really pigs," Souta joked, his arm laced around a female, who was making out with his neck. He took a swing of his beer, eyes sparkling while looking from one horny bastard to another._

_Chuckling, Inuyasha almost choked on his drink, wiping the liquid that trickled down his chin. "You're one to talk." Jerking his head at the nameless girl on Souta arm, he leaned forward on a propped up leg where he sat on the roof of his ride, his other foot dangling off the side. "Sure you're gonna have a neck when she's done with you?"_

_Said girl raised her hand blindly, flipping off Inuyasha who only chuckled louder with a shake of her head. _

_Souta just shrugged in response, angling his head more with a stifled groan to give her better access. If she wanted to tend to him, who was he to deny her? Souta wasn't forcing her or anything and she knew the game. His eyes briefly shifted to Miroku and the girl he was once head over heels with. He remembered the time when she was playing hard to get, but finally noticed him and for a brief moment, made him believe she cared, made him think that what they had and what they were doing was something special; but that only proved how good of a playing she was at the game – a game he didn't even plan on entering. He didn't understand why these girls felt the need to fool around with __**friends,**__ thinking they won't find out._

_Guys always talk about the girls they caught and that 'Loosey Cassy' was no different. _

_Swallowing thickly, he turned his head from them when she giggled in a kiss Miroku stole, his eyes landing on Inuyasha's observant own. With a small smile, Souta took a slow drag of his drink once more, watching as Inuyasha raised his bottle silently before turning his attention from them. Glad that he didn't push for anything, Souta turned his head, cajoling said girl to give up her lips, and when she did he willingly dominated her as she groaned, trying to get as close to him as humanly possible from her position._

_Inuyasha scanned the area in boredom, grateful that Kikyou had yet to return. He wouldn't be surprise if she got caught up with some random dude – not that he cared. He and Kikyou's kind of friendship was more… physical. To him it was a way to kill time, and when her company wasn't needed, she was always good at taking the hint and disappearing. Tonight was one of those nights and the silent hint was well received on her part. From the moment Inuyasha and the band drove up, they're area was flogged with basically all the worthy people – even those he couldn't stand and from exhausting week he had he just couldn't care to cuss them out._

_Nor did he care to be distracted by Kikyou, not after seeing his little angel dressed the way she was. On top of that he had to hear from Joshua, the new quarterback that replaced one of his friends after they graduated, had the galls to talk about the date he finally snag with the 'sexified Higurashi.' It took all of Inuyasha's willpower not to walk up to him and bash his head in with his bottle for even referring to Kaggie as such._

_How the hell could she agree to go out with an asshole like him? Didn't he tell her countless of times to make sure a guy respected her in every way possible. Describing her like that was just infuriating. "Where is that brat anyways?" He mumbled, leaning down in his ride to replace the empty bottle in his hand._

_As if she was waiting for his attention, his eyes clashed with her bright ocean pools, making her blush instantly at getting caught. His eyes twitched when he saw the guy's arm slung casually around her shoulders, mumbling something into her ear which drew a slight nod in response before she leaned over to tell him something in his ears._

_Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at the action, said eyes glued to the threatening hand that now being a light caress on his pumpkin's arm, making him shuddered in disgust. When she looked back at him hesitantly, as if expecting his attention to be elsewhere, she blushed deeply, averting her gaze quickly._

_Inuyasha quirked a brow when he saw her looking about, chuckling at her open book action. "She's so freakin' cute," He chuckled when she looked at him once more, averting her gaze once again as that cute blush turned her face almost crimson. "So freakin' cute," He whispered, this time with a soft sigh._

"_Who's cute?" His goofy friend, known as Hakku, popped up beside him, swirling his head about like a curious snake dancing with its prey. "Who? Who?" He repeated like a little immature child._

_Slapping his free hand on Hakku's cheek, Inuyasha pushed him away from his face, a disgusted scoff passing his lips. Hakku fell with a dull thud on the floor, groaning as he righted himself up, still sitting on the floor. "What the hell Yash?"_

"_Fuck off," He leaned over, his hair slipping over his shoulder while he grinned down at the goof ball. _

"_Sneaky," Hakku clucked his tongue with a smirk. "Real sneaky."_

_Turning his attention back to his favorite girl, Inuyasha reeled back in shock as he watched said asshole's head buried in the crook of a slightly dazed and confused Kagome. He could tell by the way her mouth opened in a O that she was contemplating whether she should allow this and enjoy it or push him away and have to explain herself. "Well…" Inuyasha breathed, glaring hotly in her direction, his body boiling with emotions. "If she can't make up her mind..." He turned until his legs dangled off his hood, beside Kouga and the girl, stretching said leg across to Souta where he jabbed him hard on the shoulder._

"_Hey…!" Souta groaned, breaking the kiss noisily to glower at the offending limb. "What the hell man?"_

"_Look over there," He tattled, jerking his head in Kagome's direction. "Wasn't the goal to keep an eye on her rather than tongue fuck something with boobs?" Grinning casually at Souta, Inuyasha eased back. "Looks like our lil angel's gonna finally get that first kiss of hers," Taking another swing of his beer, he smirked openly._

_Narrowing his eyes on Inuyasha, he leaned backwards as much as he could balance. Inuyasha better pray that he was distracting him with a good cause and not just lying for shits and giggles, because he was just about to take his 'date' around the old building for some alone time with her, nothing being new as it was the follow up for most hang outs at the parking lot. The large building was once a supermarket but has been shut down for a few years now since a bigger supermarket had been opened a few blocks down the road and anyone who wanted a quick hook up, whether it be making out or any type of sexual act, then behind the old super market was the place to go – if the football and/or basketball court was out of the question._

_When his glower landed on his sister, damn near getting neck fucked before his eyes, he stood stiffly, his eyes narrowing to slits as he jumped from the ride. "She has __**got**__ to be kidding me!" He shouted, making his way over towards his sister whose face was being coaxed in the direction of that little ass shit's own face, a slight smile dancing on his lips._

"_Over my…" Souta marched on over, like an army marching towards its destination for he wasn't just one soldier, he was the whole fucking army, intent on bringing the wrath down on that piss shit who dare touch his little sister._

_When Kagome caught him marching towards him, she guilty stood up with her eyes wide open in shock. His face was decorated with a dark scowl and before she could even utter a syllabus she was grabbed by the wrist, yanked away from the ride._

"_It's time to go home," He growled deadly, his gaze fixated on the now terrified kid. Good, he thought, the little shit should be afraid for trying to get with his sister like that. If any guy wanted to be with his sister they were going to treat her like a fucking queen, not try to cop a field at the 'fuck out' that was simply known as 'the hang out spot' to parents and outsides._

_Souta turned to his sister, seeing the set of her jaws defiantly as she tried in vain to yank herself free from him, her cheeks puffing out in an angry pout._

"_I mean it," He hissed, dragging her reluctant form away from, uncaring about the attention they were now drawing. He would make sure that their mom didn't let her ass date until she was at least twenty! With another hard pull for her to walk up, he noticed that Inuyasha was already running people from off his ride and made his way to the driver's side._

"_I can't believe you had the audacity to…!" Gasping in shock, Kagome sputtered as she was literally pushed into the front seat beside Yashie, jumping when her brother slammed the door before she even thought to get out. "Oh so you can stay but __**I **__have to go?"_

_Ignoring her, Souta slapped the roof of the ride twice and Inuyasha started the ride almost instantly._

"_Don't worry sweat pea," He grumbled, his eyes looking around distractingly. "He's just protecting you."_

"_By embarrassing me in front of my friends?!" She screamed, her voice cracking in humiliation. "He didn't have to do that – I wasn't doing anything wrong!"_

"_That boy was damn near molesting you," He grumbled, driving slowly towards the exit of the lot. "If anything, he saved you from being another name in a book."_

"_He was not!" She screamed, "…And even if that was the case, he didn't have to embarrass me like that!" Bowing her head when they drove by her friends, she forced her tears to stay at locked up. She caught a glimpse of Joshua easing his way close to an older girl and she groaned in frustration. "See now, Joshua isn't gonna talk to me after that stunt Souta pulled!"_

"_Then he wasn't worth your time." Glancing in her direction, lips titled in a soft smile, Inuyasha poked her lightly in her side, grinning when she squirmed away from her, refusing to give in to her ticklish nature. "You'll soon find someone who's worthy of you."_

_Pouting with a fold of her arms, Kagome snorted with a deep, hateful scorn. The person she knew was worthy of her was sitting less than two feet from her, yet he thought otherwise. She fell into silence and they drove home, her anger kicking out the usual giddiness she felt when around and alone with Yashie. _

_Could this night get any worse?_

_When they drove up to her home, which was in darkness, she groaned at the realization that not even her mother had returned home. Worse felt close to a freakin' understatement now!_

_But then Inuyasha turned off his ride, removed his keys and stepped out, jogging around her side to help her out. _

"_Hope you don't mind a bit of my company."_

_Was he kidding? How could she ever mind his company? It was a God sent in disguise! She blushed, the anger skidding out of her system as giddiness – the rightful emotion – skipped its way into her system. '__**I love you, Souta**__', she thought stupidly, a blush creeping up from her neck to her face as she squeaked out a small 'of course not,' as she led the way inside._

_Ok, so tonight just got a whole lot better._


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Present**

_Thank the rain, the cold and the warmth of my bed for this chapter. I started it over a lot of times and on top of that, my wrist be killing me dammit. But it's here… and seeing that it's featured for the month on ED… It would be shameful to see that I hadn't updated for the month right?_

_Enjoy! =D_

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Tell me again why I needed to come?" Kagome asked bitterly, digging her bare toes in the warm sand as she looked around discretely. "It's not like you wouldn't be able to find the beach." She bowed her head slightly, allowing her hair to cast a veil over her while a group of girls and boys passed them, chatting and laughing away without a care in the world.

She rolled her eyes grudgingly, remembering a time when she was once like that, not too long ago it seems. She also remembered how she enjoyed every single event this little town had to offer – as long as she was with her guy and their friends – then there was nothing that could dampen her mood.

"It's our vacation Kags," Sango rolled her eyes, bouncing to the beat where she sat, her eyes scanning the vicinity. She was still amazed at how lively the place was and how glad she was that Kagome finally decided to visit here _and_ invite her. "You're supposed to forget about all your worries and enjoy yourself."

Snorting, Kagome sneered at Sango like she was crazy. "How am I supposed to forget when am smack dap in the heart of it all?" She grumpily questioned, flashes of Yashie's face – both from the past and the now – fighting to dominate her memories. She felt her heart tightening, her throat constricting as she fought for control over the dam before casting blue eyes towards the shimmery ocean. "Being here feels like being in his embrace," She whispered, never caring if her words travelled to her hyper friend or not. "Yet that's an embrace I know isn't as warm and welcoming like before…" Pausing to control her breathing, she looked back at Sango with sad eyes. "And the fucked up part is that _it's all my fault_."

Sango paused in her swaying, the drink going slack in her hand as she looked her friend over…_really_ looked her over from since she opened up a little to her earlier this morning. She had heard of her old friends wailing over lost 'love', depressed that it had ended and always wondered aloud how they could ever move on, get over it and live the life that's ahead of them. But over time, six months being the longed of despair, all her friends quickly reverted back to their usual self. They started going out like crazy, partying and hooking up until that 'love of their life' was just a phase in their lives. So in the end, Sango never really thought much of persons around her age, damn near stopping their life and simply existing when it came to this lost love they claimed to miss. She never once called down their feelings but that didn't mean she wasn't free to her own silent opinions right? And right now, such an opinion could be further from the usual. She actually believed in the depths of Kagome's feelings, could basically feel the sorrow wafting off of her every time she thought of what she messed up. The look in her eyes alone made Sango's throat clog with cotton, the swallow so painful it made tears sting her eyes.

"He was the one wasn't he?" Sango whispered softly, confident that the wind would carry her message to her friend. "I now fully get how all the guys I tried setting you up with or the outings I've begged you to come to were completely futile?"

"I don't know how to fully enjoy myself without him." Kagome shrugged in defeat. What more could she do? How was she supposed to know that what she thought was for the best only made things worse? In the end she was that little girl she tried so desperately to cover up with false maturity and the lack of confidence only proved to show how foolish she was.

Taking a sip of her drink through a small, thin red straw, Sango scooted closer to Kagome until their legs touched lightly. She wanted to hug her friend and promise her that everything was going to be alright. But what good would that be when she knew nothing of the situation? How could she make such an empty promise when all Kagome's been doing since before they met was suffering and wallowing in her mistakes whereas Sango always blamed it on simplicity from coming from a small town and also anti-social syndrome.

"What…" She paused when Kagome looked up at her through shimmering eyes. "…Happened exactly?"

Who knew such a simple question could feel like the weight of the world weighed down on her weary shoulders that now sagged with defeat and sadness? Who the hell would have think that the questioning of her stupidity could make her feel worse that shit? Kagome shifted her eyes from Sango's prying own, looking off into the distance, seeing others engrossed in their activities. Laughers and chattering send a musical note across the beach and Kagome fought a sad smile that tugged on her lips. It was like hearing her young animated voice talk nonsensically, hoping that her _dear Yashie_ would notice her and give her all his precious attention. And as years passed by, she noticed her _still_ animated voice, this time with conviction and what she thought then to be confidence as she spoke to her friends, cocooned in the strong arms of her other half…

'I…I was scared," She whispered just as a howling wind flew by them, pushing their hair about them like a graceful tornado dancing about its destruction. It was like hearing Yashie spit those words at her in the alley, his eyes filled with mixtures of hatred and pity. "I was so scared, Sango…" Looking up at her friend, she shrugged carelessly, "I mean, I've been crushing on him since forever you know."

Sango saw a hint of a smile kiss her friend's lip and she smiled softly at the image.

"Everywhere Yashie was, _I was there_," She giggled at the memory of her brother chasing her down the road with a piece of stick, threatening to break it on her multiple times if she didn't _stop following them everywhere_. "Hell, if you wanted to know where I was – find Yashie." A grin broke out every time she called his name. "The fact that he never showed annoyance, or simply accepted my presence made me so…happy you know."

By now Sango could see the light shining in Kagome's ocean pools, and the way her whole body just revved up with anticipation…expectation for the spark to ignite it fully. Her whole body became animated as she reveal to Sango fragments of her childhood that were sealed behind a closed door once upon a time. Sango found herself chuckling at the image of a little defiant Kagome, glued to Inuyasha as if her life depended on it – and maybe that was just it because the life right now was lacking something tangible…something that needed to spark her once more and bring back the Kagome Sango knew was somewhere deep inside.

"…Could you believe how mortified I was when it happened?" Kagome continued, her shoulders sagging in relaxation as she continued her joke and the way Inuyasha would act like nothing was amiss then just when she was feeling comfortable about the situation, he'd whisper something to her that'll make her burn with embarrassment. "First it was all innocent, because I was like a _sister_," She bitterly mocked, her face screwing up in annoyance. "But as we got older and he started noticing me other than a stupid sister – the teasing got so much more…"

"Hot?" Sango chipped in, a smirk playing on her lips. "My oh my… How about that eh?" Sango teased, her brows waggling with suggestion.

"Ugh – can it!" Kagome hissed with a roll of her eyes. "He…argh… oh my _gosh_ – he is so amazing Sango!" She gushed, the words escaping her for they knew they'd do no justice in their explanation.

"He sounds pretty amazing," She agreed, her smile fighting between complete happiness for her friend and sadness for her stupidity. It felt surreal to hear about Kagome's life – to live it through her words and excitement, but it was her very being that proved its truth and another sad part was knowing that such an amazing thing to that person was shattered because of them. How fucked up could that make one feel? Sango wished she never had to experience anything like that and as much as she wished the same for Kagome, she would never offer herself up to be in such a position. She probably wouldn't even wish it on her worse enemy.

"Yeah…It was," Her wistful sigh was like a release of her enjoyment.

Sango watched Kagome's sagging shoulders, her sad gaze lingered on nothing but the sand, and her dead looking presence literally sucked the positivity from around them. "It really was…" Kagome mumbled in a whisper.

At a loss of what to say, Sango just sat there, the music that once consumed her now a dull sound, as if this whole night was a fading dream, thumping softer each beat until only the two of them sat alone near the once cackling bonfire that seemed to have gone mute. It was a realm that she soon realize belonged to Kagome, slowed or even frozen in time while she peered inside a window, indifferent to others living as her nonchalant character looked on with a hint of sadness. Only Kagome had the power to climb through that window and rejoin the living, but her state of mind – the _comfortableness_ of just…_being_ was enough for Kagome – made her feel safe.

Another sigh brought Sango from her musing, and she looked up to see Kagome's brows furrowed a mixture between confusion, hatred and of course sadness.

"But there's always some girl trying to be 'the one' right?" She spat angrily, her brows dipping even lower, turning her glower to angry slits. "Someone acting like your friend, but turning out to be that bitch that stabs you so heartlessly…"

"I'm not following…" Sango too furrowed her brows, but they were clearly due to confusion.

"I thought she truly cared about me you know?" Kagome continued in ennui, as if Sango didn't say anything. "I use to foolishly run to her for advice not knowing that I was feeding her antidote for my demise."

"Wait…you're saying that you broke up with Inuyasha because…"

"Not really," Nibbling on her bottom lip, Kagome eased back in her seat, her hair casting a veil over her face. "…Not really," She echoed once more, tears burning the back of her closed eyes. "I…I was just stupid and young…And Yashie was older – out of my league –…"

"Did he ever do anything to make you feel that way?" Sango countered. "Said anything to stomp on your feelings?"

An angry snap of Kagome face, sent a glare straight at Sango. "That twisting of the knife straight to my heart didn't hurt _one bit_," She said through clenched teeth. "Thank you fucking much."

"No need to act all bitchy here," Sango said, opposing her friend's angry response with calmness. "All I'm saying is that when your man is treating you like a queen, telling you with words and still action – then you shouldn't care what outsiders said."

Quivering lips made Sango stiffen, her eyes turning to saucers as she outwardly panicked at Kagome's sudden change of emotions. It was interesting to see this side of Kagome, and it almost felt like she hadn't known her to begin with. She wondered if the reason behind Kagome's choice of university, so far away from her hometown had more to do with starting over than actually acquiring the best education for a sure and productive career path.

"Rumors kept tweeting in my ears…" She stressed out, "And I believed everything the fucking bird said. I was _so stupid_! Because she had more experience than me and I thought when she told me things… helped me out when I was hesitant in some stuff… fuck she even _taught_ me some tricks for behind closed doors," A blush dusted her cheeks and she turned her head defiantly when Sango gave her a teasing look. "Not gonna elaborate…!" She squeaked out.

Sango threw her head back in laughter.

"Not funny either!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Sango gasped, trying to contain her giggles. "It's just that…you have this bitchy attitude when you're ready but you're so innocent in so many ways." She giggled, holding up her hand in a silent plea for more time.

"Done?" Kagome asked dryly and her friend nodded sagely, taking a huge gulp of her drink before clapping her tongue. "I hate when you do that," Kagome commented, scrunching up her nose in disgust.

Sango clapped her tongue once more.

"When did you realize the_ tweeting _was all false accusations?" Making quotation marks with her fingers at the substitution of gossiping, Sango was rewarded a glare that quickly died down. She wondered if she was in for a treat, full on of the Kagome that one may not favor too much.

"The second I confronted him…Argued with him and was irrational about…_everything_."

"So why didn't you admit it?"

"A part of me still thinks it's for the best… I mean… look how successful he is?" She whispered. "And if I got troubled and worried over things so easily, not consulting Yashie, then yea…it was definitely for the best."

"Ah, I call bullshit right there," Sango began, gazing intently at Kagome. "You don't think you deserve him and I'm sure you've tell yourself all that fuckshit until even you yourself believes it." Shrugging, Sango eased back in her seat, this time sipping her drink and savoring the sweet/sour taste. "You think your level wasn't up to par with him. That you were basically playing a grown up way ahead of time… I mean shit, if you could believe everything someone said so easily and go off like a crazy wife – then just maybe you weren't fit to be next to him…It was fine looking at his back, enjoying him silently."

Opening her mouth to probably object, Sango glared at her which pushed the words back down her throat through fear.

"But you fast realize that that thing you thought was _freedom_," Using quotation signs with her fingers, Sango rolled her eyes at the absurdity of her thoughts. "Was nowhere near freedom in any sense and instead of experiencing that feeling – which was only when you were with him – you felt lost, trapped in a world that suffocates you…"

Opening her mouth again, Kagome's words still refused to come forth and so she closed it once more. After a few long minutes she tried again – all in vain for a little under a minute before turning on her side and giving Sango her back.

"No wonder you keep passing Psychology." She mumbled sullenly.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Passing a red towel over his face, Inuyasha removed the sweat before it reached his eyes before slinging it over his bare shoulders as he made his way to and fro the closet towards his suitcase which he packed carelessly. A content smile was donning his features as he moved around his room quietly, the approaching dawn lazily coming upon him.

He had to admit that the feeling casted a soothing bandage over his opened wound and he felt anew, ready to move forward with confidence that it'll heal – or seem that way. "Besides," He whispered ghostly, bunching up a couple shirts and shoving them in the corner of his suit-case, "rehearsing those new songs felt so exhilarating."

A wide grin broke out on his face, his long midnight hair sticking to his damp skin – the glistening body evidence of the hard rehearsal him and his band mates were indulged in a mere few minutes ago. He could still hear the dull tapping of sticks against random surfaces; surprised Kouga still had more practice in him when he was the one whining about finishing up their packing for their flight a few hours from now. The only sound coming from Miroku was the occasional insult towards Kouga as he nursed the effects of a headache from partying and probably drinking his fair share of booze.

"Are you just coming in?"

The sleep laden voice made Inuyasha jump slightly and he looked over his shoulders to see a young woman curled up under his sheets.

He smiled sadly. "Yea – we got a little carried away with some new songs." Shrugging slightly, he dismissed her as he turned around to his clothes, this time folding them with ease and placing them orderly in his luggage.

How could he forget that she was still in his room? His brows knitted in concentration, fighting between indifference and a feeling of dread that he'd left her alone all these hours without word of his whereabouts. Not that he owed her an explanation – she was just a friend and he expected her to leave the moment he wasn't available. Although seeing that she was visiting too, specifically to see him as she claims, he should be more sensitive to her feelings right? No matter how much she understands and accepts him. He swallowed thickly, wondering if she would comment on his behavior the night of the club when he'd bump into her again.

_It doesn't matter,_ He thought, his grey gaze shifting around frantically, searching for something that wasn't there, _it's not her business and she knows not to ask anyways._

"I missed you," Her light touches made his form go frigid for a moment, but he relaxed when her lips touched his cold shoulder. "I wanted to make you feel better after what Kouga said early."

Ok so maybe she forgot how to act ignorant?

Inuyasha closed his eyes painful, a wave of anger and hatred washing over him, filtering towards Kouga. Even though they had silently squash their difference with a slight nod followed by the damn best rehearsal of their lives, everything was all cool. A slight smile flashed across his lips, wondering just how much 'making him feel' meant. "It's all cool," he strained out, his eyes falling close in reluctance as she kissed and raked her teeth along his cold skin – heating it up almost instantly.

"I figured you say that," her palms flattened against him, moving down his hard-rock back before gliding around his front, making him convulse from the caresses she was awarded him with, "I just knew how much it hurt you…And from the other night –…"

"Just drop it," He growled out, adding evident annoyance that had her pausing in her actions. "It doesn't concern you."

Inuyasha turned around quickly, their forms close together but not touching fully. Grey looked deeply into saddened chocolate and he wondered – not for the first time – if this was the right thing to do. If hooking up over the past couple of months was good for either of them. Sure he told her the truth, told her that their relationship – like always – wouldn't venture further from the physical and even though she accept, told him she knew and understood – he could tell from the sudden dimness in her gaze that she was hoping for more. But he just couldn't and she knew that…

The fact that she was willing to give up her chances of a wonderful relationship with some guy out there, just to help him feel good – if only for a few moments – made him feel more guilt than he was ever willing to admit. The fact of the matter was that she truly helped him forget for the moment, and the feeling of being loved, while blissfully ignoring the true love deep within him was a place he vied for like a hungry man.

Palms kissing rosy cheeks, breath caressing slightly parted lips, Inuyasha smiled brokenly, hoping she'd accept the apology in his eyes for being everything she _thought_ she needed but knew deep down the toxic would only eat away at her overtime.

She laced her arms around his waist, moving closer to him until their bodies were flushed against each other. "I understand," She whispered and with that, she sealed their unspoken worries with a kiss, instantly allowing Inuyasha to dominate it since she knew he needed this. Pushing the sudden tears back down in their jar, she moaned into the kiss, allowing these stolen moments of rapture as dawn fully broke outside the window of his bedroom.

Groaning when she sucked on his tongue, Inuyasha moved his hands down to her panty clad ass, dragging her up against him slowly, hearing her own moans as she wrapped her legs around his waist. She broke the kiss to rain kisses and nips along his neck, grounded her hips against his hard erection.

"Fuck," He breathed out, he too grounding his hips to meet hers. He felt drugged by her actions, loving it and accepting the second best distraction that he was provided. When her hands started fumbling with his Lakers shorts, trying to push them down even with their proximity, he chuckled at her impatient mewls, wondering just how long she was waiting for this.

Walking blindly towards the twin bed, Inuyasha leaned forward, allowing her to fall into the blush covers while he hovered over her, her legs still locked tightly around his waist.

"I want you so bad," She whispered in his ear, her teeth holding his lobe captive. "I want to feel your cock deep inside me Inuyasha," Loosening her legs, she eased a hand downwards, her nails raking a path to her goal. Not pausing in her actions, she pushed her hand in his shorts and boxers, grasping his shaft firmly and drawing a strangled groan from his lips.

"_Fuuuuuck,_" He repeated, his face buried in the crook of her neck while he thrust slightly in her welcoming palm.

She smiled warmly while she continued attending to his ear and erection, pumping him in time with his thrusts while his own hand roam her body like a mad man – squeezing, kneading and caressing her all over – her moans turning to musical notes that lulled Inuyasha.

Inuyasha moved to kiss her slowly, opposing their fevered movement as he took his time exploring her mouth, allowing their tongues to dance sensually together while he gave one hard jerk of her panties, tearing it effectively. Knowing that she was going to argue like all the other times, he quickly cupped her pussy, the heat and musky scent driving him crazy. When she wiggled her hips upwards, he smiled in the kiss, breaking it reluctantly with a nip to her bottom lip.

By now, the peeking sun outside his window had casted the room in a soft warmth of a glow, and it glistened off of Inuyasha's sweaty skin. His long hair casted a veil over them, mixing with her own straight bone mane, hiding them from outsiders as their breathing mingled together.

"Impatient are we?"

She wiggled her hips once more, her deep chocolate gaze searching his eyes. A soft, blissful smile touched her lips. "Only when it comes to you," she mumbled. "You know that." Not giving him time to change the subject or ignore her and wound her already crumbling heart, she squeezed the underside of his cock, making him gasped in pleasure.

This time, he broke out with a grin. "It's like that huh?" Moving his middle finger to her clit, he pressed it firmly, making her jerk at the sudden buzz of sensation racing throughout her whole body.

"Yashie!" She groaned out, her body arching towards him as it shook her into an unprepared orgasm, her hold on him going slack as she rolled her hips against his hand, riding out the powerful orgasm. All the time she tried to close her legs, but the position they were in denied her such a task and Inuyasha was none the kinder to help her.

His intense gaze watched her unravel, but his mind flew into another direction, making him remember the time he'd first introduced Kagome to the world of orgasms. The way his name spilled from her lips was enough to make him cum, enough to send such emotions tugging at him, fighting for dominance, yet the way this woman called his name made him feel cold and unresponsive. He mind kept comparing her to his Kagome ever since the trigger had been pulled with his name, and he wondered why even after all these amazing encounters did the childish Kagome seem to prevail?

A warm hand cupped his face, and he looked back at her, berating himself for getting lost in his memories. Shame filled his eyes and he was force to look away, unable to handle the sadness filling the coco gaze beneath him. "It's okay," She whispered, but the crack in her voice proved otherwise. "I understand, remember?" He didn't even dare look up to see her expression because he knew he'd lose it completely and might as very well leave the room like a couple times before, when his guilt had consumed him to the point of full submersion.

The door slammed open before they could say or do much more, and both Miroku and Kouga barged in.

"Is everything alright?" Kouga shouted.

"We heard a scream!" Continued Miroku.

When both guys got a good look at the scene – girl hand in shorts, guy hand my pussy, labored breathing while Inuyasha hovered over her – it was like slow motion as Kouga and Miroku's worried expression turned slowly to salacious, their body sagging as they looked over the scene.

"Well…well…._well_," Kouga started, and he chuckled when the girl turned her head away in embarrassment.

"Dudes!" Inuyasha shouted, easing up away from her with a pillow in his free hand. He chucked it in their direction angrily. "Get the fuck out!" Glaring at his two knucklehead friends, he searched blinding for something more threatening to throw. "_**NOW!"**_

As the door slammed, blocking out his pillow assault, Inuyasha couldn't help but hear his stupid friends complain.

"Why does _he_ get to have girls over and not us?"

"You attract herds." One said, chuckling when the other denied it.

"Like you're track record is fucking squeaky!"

Inuyasha ran his hand throw his tangled locks. "Those assholes are gonna be the death of me."

Giggling, said girl propped herself up on her elbows. "They seem like the only ones who haven't changed." Giggling even more, she missed the sad look that crossed Inuyasha's features.

"I think I need to finish packing." Moving away from her into a standing position, he drank in one last image of her form before turning his back on her and heading towards his luggage.

"At least…" She rushed before him, putting herself between him and his bag. "Let me…" Licking her lips, she went on tiptoes to kiss him briefly before sinking to the ground.

Inuyasha took the hint almost immediately, and when he felt the first touch of her lips on his glistening tip, he let his head sag backwards, his hands burying in his hair while he released a long guttural groan.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

_**PAST**_

'_Be still my stupid heart,' Kagome thought, her blush refusing to retreat as she followed Yashie inside after he'd retrieved the key from it's hiding spot. She couldn't remember a time he __**didn't**__ know where it was and she thanked God a billion times over for giving her the opportunity to be close to the guy she thought about day in day out._

"_Hope your bro left some grub," He called out to her, sauntering towards the kitchen like he owned the place. _

_Kagome swore if the furniture had eyes, they'd be glued to her Yashie, right down to sparkling doe eyes as if hypnotized by his presence. He was just so beautiful, so full of confidence and that laid back personality that Kagome wondered briefly if there was ever a time in life she didn't have feelings for him. The best part about him was that he wasn't even boasting about it. And Kagome found that to be very sexy and attractive in a guy... In her Yashie_

_So caught up in her daydream of him, and the opportunity she had to be alone with him – __**completely **__alone since every kid who was someone (and admittedly who wasn't much of somebody) was hanging out at the 'it' place – she giggled aloud, causing him to poke his head out from the kitchen entrance._

"_What's so funny?" His wide grin didn't hide the pitiful grub that he was eating greedily, and she found herself smiling, loving how comfortable he was around her._

"_Didn't your mama tell you not to speak with your mouth full?" She teased; a small giggled bubbling up from her throat while she kicked off her shoes and made her way towards the living room. She figured they could kill some time watching a movie until her mother reach home. 'I think this is the first time I actually wish she'd sleep out,' she thought, since she knew her brother wouldn't be home until dawn._

"_My __**mama**__ told me a lot of things," He shot back, flopping down next to her – the action making her slide a little closer to him. "Don't mean I always do them," When she looked at him, he awarded her with his infamous wink and she found herself suppressing a smile before looking down demurely. _

_What the hell was wrong with her! Why was she always so…so… __**shy**__ around Yashie but according to her brother, so __**hoyden**__ with everyone else? She knew her question was stupid, especially when basically everyone around them, who knew them at least, knew she was a love struck puppy. It was like the first time she kissed him all those years ago. How foolish of her to run away and then pretend that it didn't happen. If she had the mind she had now, she would have demanded a confrontation or remind him in everyway possible!_

_Yet, she was a scared little girl, trying in vain for the person she cared for, was crushing on like an insane dreamer, to notice her more than a freakin' sister! Was it her curse simply because she got to know Yashie on a different level than any other girls? How could she even boast about that when it felt like a double edge sword – making him unattainable when she so desperately wanted to reach him?_

"_You're giving me the silent treatment?" Inuyasha slid closer to her with a sigh passing his lips, this time fully ending any little space between them that was there as he draped his arms around her shoulders, bringing her closer into a hug. "I'm sorry your bro ruined that date," he began softly, giving her a brief squeeze when she pushed out her lips into a cute pout. "I know you think he's just butting in, but he's really looking out for you."_

_Despite knowing that what he said was the truth, Kagome snorted. "I feel like you guys have me caged or something," She grumbled, playing with the edges of her skirt which had ridden up a little from all the movement. "Do you know how happy I was when Joshua asked me out?" Looking up for the first time, she cursed silently when she fell into the stormy grey of such beautiful eyes._

'_Shit,' she silently cursed, hypnosis forcing her eyes to stay locked with his. "I…I never get asked out because of who my brother and his friends are," She whispered, her voice on autopilot while the focus on Yashie's warm gaze consumed her._

"_We know these kinds of guys pumpkin," He smiled softly at her, a strange look clouding his gaze. Inuyasha didn't understand this sudden feeling, nor did he dare try to. He could just hear his friends dogging him like some fucking idiots if they bared witness to this scene. "We're just protecting you."_

_She rolled her eyes defiantly at him and he realized that she isn't the little girl who let everything slide with the offering of ice-cream or a promise to listen to their band play late at nights in the garage on school nights. She was a beautiful, smart and strong willed young lady. When she wanted something, whether it be wrong or right, as long as she thought it was best for her – she didn't give a damn what others thought. He smiled, loving that about her on so many levels._

"_Denying me everything can hardly be seen as protection," Turning her head stubbornly from him and breaking the hypnosis he had on her, she glared off into the distance with a fold of her arm. "I can't even have guy friends! They're too scared because of that bighead jerk, the perverted duos and…and…" Exhaling loudly, she relaxed the tension in her shoulders. "…And you," this time it came out like a soft whisper filled with too much emotions that she knew would be ignored._

_Inuyasha wet his lips, absently rubbing down her arm soothingly. He had to admit that they were indeed a little __**too**__ forceful in their pursuit of protection. But they knew the kind of guys in this town; hell they were once those little boys back in high school. Just thinking about the next lay and how much they could give a girl a good time – for the moment. Although Inuyasha was always straight up when he hooked up with a girl, he knew he was just as bad as his friends and any other guys out there with hormonal needs. So the thought of his Sweet Pea being in that category wasn't settling too well with his frame of mind, and he was glad that she was so close to him, whether it be intentional or by sheer coincidence._

"_I don't think you get just how much those kind of guys can hurt you," Squeezing her closer to him, he cajoled her silently to look at him, sadness and something else dancing in her gaze. "You just don't."_

"_So you think I'm stupid." She grumbled annoyingly. "You think just because I might hug a guy, or let him kiss me, or… or… __**touch me**__," The last part was whispered in a hushed breath, a deep blush decorating her cheeks as she looked away from Yashie._

_Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at her. "Touch you?" He echoed. "What kind of touching, exactly?" He demanded softly, though the strain in his voice echoed thickly in the room._

_Kagome gulped and ignored him. "Regardless of who I talk to or… hang… h-hang out with – that doesn't mean I'll hop on over to the slut section like the hussies you guys hang around!" Her voice shook a little, but the hardened edge to it didn't falter and Inuyasha eased back a little, his hardened gaze chipping away at her defiance._

"_No one's saying that you're going in any section," he started evenly, gripping the back of the chair for some form of control. "All we're saying is that we __**know**__ these kinds of guys – and we know what they want."_

_Again she snorted. "Why don't you just call me stupid and be done with it?" She hissed, her eyes clashing in a blazing fury with his gaze. "You guys go around __**doing the same fuck**__ that you accuse guys of doing when it comes to me!" Cursing wasn't new to Kagome, but seeing the way Yashie's eyes opened wide in shock, reminded her that this was probably the first time it was aimed at him. "Riddle me stupid like always, but what if I knew what I was getting into?" Her voice cracked once more and she hated herself for wavering. _

_Sure she wasn't that kind of girl nor would she ever go into a relationship knowing that all a guy wanted from her was a roll in the hay. The kind of relationship she dreamed about was the kind would consume her, making her happy and giggling for the stupidest thing her guy said. She wanted a relationship that was filled with love, trust and honesty and not only a partner but a best friend at heart to. And looking at the way Yashie's brows dipped low, his grey gaze darkening threatening with his jaws clenched into an angry scowl, she wondered if the feelings she had for him went beyond a simple crush. _

"_I don't think you're stupid," his voice was soft yet steely, "but the way you're talking right now makes that debatable." His snide comment made her flinch with hurt_

_She shook her head slowly, amazed that such simple words could reach her heart so easily, twisting it with unhinged pain. "You're just a big, stupid walking idiot, Yashie," tears pooled her vision, the words of his latest remark still twisting painfully. Her Yashie has never said anything remotely bad towards her and even though it may seem stupid, ridiculous even, she couldn't deny the hurt suffocating her. "And…and…fuck you!" She hissed, pushing up from the seat, ignoring the clattering of the remote as it fell from beside her._

_As if his body was on auto pilot, Inuyasha stood up almost instantly, his hand grasping her arm – stopping her from running away. "Wait – I didn't mean it like that…" He stumbled out, tugging her towards him as she sniffled softly. "I'm just…argh…This isn't easy for me okay?" _

_When she looked up and around suddenly, he swore the acceleration of his heart could be heard across town and he questioned his state of mind for being affected by her even if their emotions are on high right now. He never had a fight with her, but then again, they always saw eye to eye or came to a leveled conclusion but…not tonight. Tonight he saw the defiant Kagome talking to him, showing him not only with her harsh words but her looks that she wasn't the sweat little and quiet little girl he once bribed with ice-cream._

"_Why?" She whispered ghostly, her watery sapphire eyes sparkling up at him. "Why isn't it easy?"_

_Dropping her hand instantly, Inuyasha stepped away from her, his eyes opening wide with shock and something close to fright. The first thing that came to his mind was her brother and what he might probably think if he got home. 'But why would he think anything?' He thought with alert. It's not like he was going to do anything…After all his little Kaggie-pie was like a sister to him._

"_Oh my gosh!" She threw her hands up in defeat. "You're withdrawing right before my eyes!" She shook her head, her mouth agape with shock. "Would you for __**once**__ be completely honest with yourself?"_

"_Sweet pea –…"_

"_**Stop calling me that!**__" She shouted. "I'm not that little girl anymore Yashie! Even if my brother and the idiot duos refuse to accept that…I really don't care anymore." She hissed, jabbing a finger at his chest. "Especially the big idiot who I've been crushing on for __**years**__!"_

_Inuyasha gulped discreetly, his eyes travelling over her angry glare to her angry scowl and back. "I'm too old for you…" He feebly commented. _

"_Like three freakin years is a lot!" She rolled her eyes at him. "It's just frustrating…I mean – I know you must feel something for me…I'm not stupid Yashie – I see the way you look at me." She whispered, casting her eyes downwards with a blush. "I…I like the way you look at me," She confessed, the butterflies dancing around in her tummy, making their way up to her throat in a fluttered exhilaration._

_Sighing, it was Inuyasha's turn to look away, shifting his body from hers as he glared off at nothing in particular. He thought he was careful with his glances – always making sure that she was pre-occupied when he chose to admire her in content. He just loved the way she laughed, her eyes shining with laughter while she throw her head back, releasing the loud giggle. The thing with Kagome – she always did things her way – so when she burst out laughing, a little snort sneaking it's way in now and again, she didn't pay it no mind…She just enjoyed the joke and expressed it to the fullest. How could anyone say they don't like Kagome?_

"_You don't know what you're talking about,"_

"_I'm not stupid Yashie!" She retaliated, circling around the coffee table and coming to a stop in front of him. "And I know exactly what I'm talking about." She searched his clouded eyes, pleading with him to understand. "I try so hard to forget you though, to move on with second rates just because of your stupid righteous feelings!" The words began spilling from her lips and right now she didn't even care that he was the listener. "But every time I'm making headway – you and my brother…." She pushed against his chest angrily, "__**you**__ always mess that up!" A tear fell from her eyes and she wiped it on her shoulder quickly. "How the hell is that fair to me – especially when you go up and down hooking up with Kikyou!"_

_He paused, his brows dipping low at her confession. He knew how she felt, but he had no idea she was hanging around with so many guys or wishing for more guy companions just because of him. Maybe he shouldn't have been so close with her if this was the kind of torture they were both going to endure. Instantly, he shook that thought out of his head, his heart twisting in pain at the very thought of her absence._

"_I'll back off from…the…dates then," He tried for a smile but it fell instantly when she snapped her eyes in his direction, her gaze darkening in color. _

"_That's beside the point!" She gave a frustrated cry. "Why are you so…so…" Trapping his face with her hands holding his cheek, she drew him close to her quickly. "…Stupid," She whispered just before their lips connected._

_If Inuyasha wanted to push her away, the moment he felt the zing of her lips against his, such thoughts dissolved from his mind almost instantly. Unlike the kiss she sucker punched him with when she was little where she all but pressed her lips to his – she was more trained now and a bang of jealousy slapped him into gear. He felt like a hungry beast who'd been deny his meal for far too long, and with a soft groan he wrapped his arm around her waist, hiking her up closer to him while his other hand became tangled in her tresses._

_Kagome moaned softly when she felt the flushness of his rock hard body against hers as she opened up herself to him, sucking on his lower lip – nibbling them as he softly kissed her upper lip… the slow sensuality making her weak in the knees. Feeling his fingers kissing the small of her back, she jumped slightly from the tingling feel, wanting to feel more of him, but not knowing exactly what to do or if it was the right thing to do to begin with. Their activity as of now was a shock to her, and she couldn't believe he'd allow it to go so far or to even take charge. It sent a heated flush coursing through her and she wanted her Yashie to cool it for her._

_Inuyasha felt drugged. Kagome was intoxicating – the soft mewls bubbling out of her as he teasingly kiss her, refusing to give her his tongue or take hers – had his senses on overdrive, completely filled with only her. When she started lightly chewing on his lower lips, sucking on them while caressing his face and neck slightly with her soft hands, he almost buckled where he stood. This was so wrong on so many levels yet the feelings…the smell that was simply his Kaggie was so tangible it made him greedy in his pursuit._

"_Yashie…" Kagome groaned, his name a mixture of plea and excitement as she drew away slightly from the kiss, their breaths mingling together. Kagome reluctantly opened her eyes to gaze at his stormy own, captivated by the intensely raw emotions swirling in them. _

_She gulped._

"_We…"_

_Smiling, she eased up on tip toe, pressing her lips to his with their gazes still locked together. "Do…Do you want to come to my room?" She asked shyly, the deep blushing making him close his eyes painfully. His body was reacting in ways that made him feel like a light switch, but thank God his mind was still rational and when he opened his eyes once more, his words fell short with the look of hesitancy on her face._

_Rejection was a terrible thing and he'd never once denied her anything. But he knew this wasn't what she wanted and as if kissing her back wasn't an outwardly wrong move to begin with…_

"_I know that look," She mumbled, breaking away from him slowly. "You're an idiot." She breathed, tears blurring her vision quickly._

"_This isn't what you want Sweet Pea…" He reasoned. "I'm no good for you…You know that…"_

_She licked her lips slowly, her eyes dropping to the space now making a bridge between them as she pressed her fingers to her still pulsing lips. How could something so right…Something so powerful be wrong? What does he know what's good for her? Why the hell does he get to give that kind of judgment call?_

"_What I know," She spoke – the shakiness in her voice evident in volume. "Is that you were about to leave."_

"_Don't be immature now," He huffed, the annoyance clashing with her emotions. "All I mean is that you're too young to do those kind of things…And…Well – I'm too old for you… You're not even sixteen yet!"_

"_I'm tired of your stupid excuses." She shook her head. "You can't tell me you didn't feel anything from that kiss!"_

"_It doesn't matter what I felt!" He bellowed, his sudden anger making her jump. "Can't you understand how it'll look, seeing me and you date? For fuck sake's what would your brother think?"_

"_So because you're scared you're not willing to give us a try?" She screamed. "I'll be legal in a few freakin' weeks! It's just a number! You were doing way worst shit than me even before you were my age!"_

"_That's different."_

"_Oh...because you said so right?" She asked with incredulity. "Just…Go…I'll save you the babysitting duties – you can run along and hook up with Kikyou – I mean…__**Thank God**__ she's your age right?"_

"_This night is going so fucking wrong."_

"_It went wrong the moment __**you**__ told Souta on me like a freakin' snitch!" She smirked when he was at a loss of words. "I __**always**__ notice you Yashie…and I always try to get your attention… It's not that hard knowing you have feelings for me," Smiling sadly, she shook her head before heading towards the stairs._

"_I'm just looking out for you like a big brother would for his little sister."_

_Snorting, she rolled her eyes at him, already in the passage way. "We're anything but siblings Yashie." She turned her back fully on him. "Remember our kiss every time you try throwing that shit out like a worn out string."_

_For the millionth time that night – Inuyasha didn't miss the tears flowing down from her sapphire pools and for the millionth time that very night – he wished he wasn't such an idiot who refused to go to her without hesitancy. 'But, it's just…wrong…' Even his thoughts became unsure, and as he heard the slamming of her bedroom door, he huffed loudly before retrieving his keys and heading towards the door._


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Present**

He didn't belong here.

The moment he reached his destination, the sick feeling deep inside of him only intensified, reasserting his dreadful feeling. _He didn't belong here_. Whether it was because of the all too familiar businesses that seemed to have bloomed for the better – reminding him of the memories that was etched beneath them, or perhaps it was simply the alienation he felt from the renovated businesses? He wasn't sure and he sure as hell didn't want to ponder too much on his uncertainty.

"Can you drive a little faster?" He grumbled, his grey gaze narrowed angrily at Kouga, whose eyes glimmered with delight as he overlooked the place he grew up in – the love and appreciation etched powerfully across his features.

"Man, it feels like yesterday we were out on these streets, heading down to the hangout spot to pick up girls or just _hang_, you know?" Ignoring Inuyasha, he shifted slightly, his gaze widening as he eyed a group of girls sashaying in the opposite direction of them. "Are those the little _power-puffs_ all grown up?" His shock was far from perverted, simple amazement from how time passed.

Chuckling, Miroku leaned over as the girls chatted obliviously, their hands going as fast as their mouths. "Still gossiping?!" He shouted, pleased when they whipped their heads around.

With an angry scowl, the three girls paused, rested their hands on their cocked hips before directing their glower at the van – all done in sync as if they'd rehearsed it. But before the ring leader could get out an insult, her mouth dropped open with recognition. "Is that Miro?" She squealed.

"Omg – Inuyasha?!" Another exclaimed, jumping up with her hands over her mouth.

Despite his unease about returning to the one place he hated, yet loved in some way – Inuyasha couldn't help the deep rumble of a chuckle bubbling from his throat. "I guess our success hasn't gone unnoticed by our hometown," He whispered, looking over at the gushing girls who aided in being the bane of their existence growing up. If he remembered correctly, they were a bunch of foul mouthed, rude and snot nosed kids who thought defiance was the best thing out there to master. And suddenly, looking at how quickly they've grown, he couldn't deny the nostalgia feeling rocking his form into awareness, harnessing thoughts with them he didn't care for. Or so he told himself.

"We love you guys – omg!" One of them ranted on, looking around in amazement.

"All our friends in the neighboring school are totally jealous that we personally know you guys."

"Even those that _aren't_ our friends," Another confessed, nodding sagely before breaking out with a million dollar smile.

"Our boyfriends are _totally_ jealous of you guys!"

Again with the unison.

Inuyasha and the others burst out laughing, amazed that they still lived up to their _power-puff girls_ name to this day. They all had a nag for doing the same thing, saying the same thing and even wearing the same thing with the exception of the clothes being in their own personal favorite colors, that the moment Souta came up with the nickname – it simply stuck.

"What do you girls know about having boyfriends?" Inuyasha teased, a playful glare sparking his stormy gaze.

They all rolled their eyes, flipping their long hair dramatically over their shoulders. "Are you guys performing?"

"What band would we be if we didn't entertain our roots?"

"Looking forward to it," They chorused together, winking at the boys before breaking out in rounds of hushed giggles.

"You guys aren't old enough for clubs!"

"As if!" They shouted over their retreating forms.

Kouga laughed out loudly, clucking his tongue as he pressed more firmly on the gas, accelerating their car down the road. "Man – those girls are a trip."

Miroku agreed, his eyes sparkling with delight. "It feels like time stopped for us, yet at the same time, I feel like _I've_ been stopped in time." He sighed happily, relaxing in his seat as his gaze flickered around the passing buildings with rapture.

"It's good to be home."

Staying silent, with a ghost of a smile on his lips, Inuyasha drank in the scenery idly, flicking his gaze back and forth from the name of the business to the entrance as if he was spotting something, or _someone_. He swore he could see a younger version of himself, walking with an air of confidence as a little girl tagged along behind him, a wide grin splitting her face in half as her rosy cheek shone brightly.

The smile's ghost tugged more insistently on his lips.

There was now an older version of said girl, her cheeks tinted red with anger as she stormed down the side walk, an older version of himself tagging along behind her, his features equally screwed up in anger as he glared at her.

That tugging successfully revealed a little hint of teeth behind his lips.

Both of them were now strolling along the path together, his hand slung casually over her shoulders, her fingers laced with his as she looked up intently towards him while he spoke. A smile nothing short of love and content shone as he eased closer to her, his lips brushing against her button nose before pressing those same lips against her forehead.

Inuyasha closed his eyes slowly, reliving the soft warmth of her breath as she exhaled slowly, shuddering from the tender kiss he gave her before telling her how beautiful she was, and how happy she made him. Something deep within him tightened, and he screwed his eyes shut tighter, forcing the tears to stay at bay as the pain within him twisted painfully. Swallowing thickly, the smile now dissolved from his lips, he turned his head from the image, but refused to open his gaze, refused to allow the pain and agony to spill from his window as they continued to their destination. Inuyasha knew that wherever he went, whatever he looked at, his memories would conjure up images of both him and _her _– both the good and the bad, and like the sick abuser he was, he'll allow himself to relish in it all until it became so unbearable, he'd have to chastise himself.

"Oh wow…Is that – _oof!_" Like a whiplash, Kouga punched Miroku in his side, glaring angrily at him. "That fucking _hurt_!" He said, nursing his bruised shoulder with one hand, using his other to steer the ride they'd rented upon their arrival.

Unconsciously perking up, Inuyasha opened his eyes, looking towards his two knuckle head friends in front as they punched each other back and forth while throwing curses at the other.

"I swear you guys are so fucking immature," Inuyasha grumbled, folding his arms while shifting in the back seat to find a new.

A sensual laughter reached his senses and he stiffened automatically, his brows dipping low as the sound washed over him. He looked up in confusion, positive that he was hearing things. There was no way in fucking _Hell _that such sensuality was here, in Oakley Shikon when the owner was thousands of miles away from them. His gaze flickered to his right, witnessing only random persons – both familiar and unfamiliar faces as they busied themselves with their personal errands.

Turning his head to the left, just as the car made a right, he was only awarded with silky long midnight tresses, flowing hypnotically in time with the throw of her head as she burst out laughing once more. Like a hungry dog, eagerly fixated on its target, his shifted his body to get more than just her hair, but the car had sped up, and said girl pushed her way into a store, another girl close behind her.

But it was enough for him to mark her, to reveal who she was. The curve of her hips, the way she walked, _that laugh_ that haunted his dreams on more occasions than he'll ever admit was so engraved in his mind, so stitched into his eyes and heart that he was sure he knew them better than the back of his hand. Just like he knew her – his sweet pea, his pumpkin, his _everything_… His Kaggie-pie. And the girl who broke him…

"I don't belong here." He gulped; the signs of an upcoming headache forcing him to sag against his seat. "Fuck. _Me_." He groaned.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

"I told you he'd do that!" Kagome exclaimed, her laughter dissolving into fits of hushed giggles, both her and Sango walking the snack section in search of some junks since her mother was _still_ a health freak. "I don't know why you doubt me in _my own hometown _and the weirdos," She teased, referring to the guy they'd bump into a few blocks from her home. He was in his mid-sixties, moved like a snail but somehow manages to have hands that move like lightning speed. And they always seem to bump against breasts, asses and sometimes even private parts in all his boldness before flashing them an innocent smile.

"How was I supposed to know slow pony had such adrenaline rush?" Despite the tone in Sango's voice, laughter dances in her eyes, a shit eating grin setting her face aglow. "I must say – he has a firm grip though," Groping her own boobs, she waggled her tongue at her best friend. "I think he was better than my last boy toy."

"Ew, gross Sango," Wrinkling her nose, Kagome pushed passed her with a roll of her eyes. Why was it that her friend always seems to surprise her with that messed up mind of hers? By now Kagome was sure she'd have her personality on locked, but each time she was sourly proven wrong.

"What?" Sango gaped at her, rushing towards her friend from behind and snaking her hands around her to grab her boobs from. "I know you're jealous because of how _fucktastic_ he was," She whispered, kneading Kagome's breasts slowly with a strangled moan. "But I promise you – I'm way better," blowing in her ear, she grinned when Kagome's face heated up almost instantly.

"You are sick!" Kagome giggled, wiggling out of her friend's hold before rushing towards the cash register. A shriek passed her lips when Sango chased her, slapping her ass playful while promising illicit punishment when they reach home.

Pointed looks were casted their way which only made Kagome blush deeper. Great, she thought, now everyone probably thought she ran off for a girl – or worst, broke up with Yashie because he wasn't the team she was cheering form. Sadly, she smiled at the thought of him, wishing she could meet him, touch him, hell simply talk to him if it was in the realm of possibilities.

"Will that be all Kaggie?"

The woman facing her wore a pleasant smile on her ruby lips. The side of her eyes crinkled from the smile, defying the age she truly was. For as long as Kagome could remember, this woman was working at this store as a cashier part time during school before taking it on full time after her graduation. Kagome smiled pleasantly, a flicker of wonder at seeing her, wondering if she was fully content with this life – happy that it basically went nowhere.

"Yes, Suki," Kagome placed her junk food consisting of chocolate, Cheetos, biscuits and little sweets, one by one on the counter, making room for Sango's own junk since she randomly placed things that caught her interest. "How's it going for you?"

Suki shrugged half-heartedly, checking the stuff robotically like second nature. "Same ol' shit," She faked smile before letting it fall with a roll of her eyes in annoyance. "Just a different day."

Poking her head next to Kagome, Sango smiled warmly at the woman. "I like that heart tattoo you're sporting on your chest." She praised, admiring the design it was wrapped around. "I didn't know you guys have a tattoo place."

"We don't," She looked down as if seeing her tattoo for the first time. "I had to travel out of town for this – it's not that far and its way worth it."

"You gotta take me before we leave, Kags." The art of the tattoo was so amazing; it was enough to cajole her into getting another – even if it was simply for reminiscence.

"Forgive my friend Suki," Kagome fished inside her purse for some cash. "Her studies at school kind of fried her brain from all things mannerism."

"Oh…you guys go to the same university."

"Yup – we're roomies and besties." Smiling brightly, Sango nudged Kagome playfully. "I'm Sango by the way – nice to meet you Suki." Extending her hands politely, she shook the dazed female's hand.

"I didn't know you got yourself a best friend out there." Shrugging once more, Suki's gaze flickered from one female to the other. "You know…considering and such."

Tightness strained the smile on Kagome's lips as she not so nicely chucked the money in the cashier's hand. "Considering." She whispered in a clip voice, narrowing her gaze at Suki.

Brown eyes flicked from her best friend's strained features and the woman's grimace as she fell silent, sinking back into her repetitious job. Another mystery had just been eased from Kagome's past and Sango didn't know if she should be thankful. It was obvious that this town was close, so close that they felt the need to talk openly, their brazenness powerful enough to award them a slap or two. It wasn't the first time Sango saw surprise flicker across their faces at the knowledge of her being Kagome's best friend – and call her stupid – but Sango couldn't figure out what the hell was the big deal. People go off to universities all the time and meet new and sometimes crazy people that almost instantly fall in the category of best friends.

Groceries bagged and change collected, Kagome was in the process of taking them off of the counter when the door dinged loudly.

"I'm so sorry I'm late – I got delayed in traffic and then –…"

"Save it," Suki grumbled. "Don't need to hear another one of your seasonal excuses." The anger seeping off of Suki thickened the atmosphere. "You're lucky this job isn't one that's in demand or your ass would be fired before you even think to race across state like an idiot."

Kagome quirked a brow at Suki's authority, looking up to see the scowl on her face as she chewed out her employee. And with good reason. What kind of girl see it fit to drive back and forth to what seems like a really long distance just to meet up with her friend. No one can be that special can they? Aside from that, Kagome couldn't help the grin that stretched her lips at realizing that Suki had been promoted!

"I promise it won't happen again…Well not for a while." She honestly stated.

Sango looked from one female to the other, noticing that the one who'd just entered had a hint of similarity to Kagome. It wasn't much and Kagome was more curvaceous with wavy hair and fuller lips… not to mention those big doe eyes that reflected her emotions so powerfully. Whereas this female was thin and lean, her bone straight hair tickling the small of her back. Her eyes where narrowed, a coldness edged in them, with slight sadness peeking out. Her lips were thin and currently stretched into a secretive smile.

"Don't tell me you've finally given up on your feeble hope?"

Scowling, Sango noticed how dark her brown eyes turned, anger shuddering in her wavering gaze. Before the girl could answer however, Sango yelped suddenly when Kagome bumped into her, grazing the heel of her foot with her own as she walked on blindly. Kagome has got to learn to walk without spacing out every five second!

"What's with the hold up?" Kagome pushed Sango once more, and she tumbled out of her way with an indigenous gasp. "I want to get home and _sleep_!" Boring as she was, she didn't care – Sango can whine all she wanted, but Kagome refused to go anywhere with her tonight – not when she needed to catch up on some sleep.

"Is that…" Kagome looked up at the sound of a shaky voice, her grip on the bags going loose as blue clashed with chocolate.

"Kikyou?"

"Oh my – it is you Kaggie!" She gushed, her mouth curving in fake tenderness. Whatever unease had been revealed in her voice was cleverly masked now, showing nothing more than the shell Kagome was so used to growing up her whole life. Kikyou had a way of masking her true emotions with a fake one effectively, making her hard to read and easy to _not_ trust. "I didn't expect you to be back home…"

"Well –…" At a loss of what to say, Kagome furrowed her brows at the usually pale female whose flushed cheek taunted her. She looked sated, hell even happy but at the same time her eyes held a sadness Kagome was all too familiar with. Maybe that friend she's been chasing around wasn't all that, but was good enough to turn her actions into something habitual.

"I thought after the whole break up," smirking with contempt at her, Kikyou made her way towards them, fixing her apron around her petite form, "you'd rather shoot yourself than show your face here." With a mocking laugh, she sighed. "Only God knows that _I_ would have."

Kagome swallowed thickly, nodding her head slowly at the real Kikyou before her. This was the one that spoke with cold bluntness, never one to miss the chance to hit Kagome where it hurt. Remembering the way both her and Yashie had started their first big argument so publicly, the one that cracked their relationship's perfection was already soiled because it was public. Firsthand experience for juicy gossip was something Kagome hated, and she had foolishly let her insecurities get the better of her. As Kikyou continued in her taunts, Kagome felt the sting of her tears fighting behind closed lids.

"Come on Kags," Sango whispered, cutting her eyes angrily at Kikyou. "You don't have to take the verbal slew of shit from her."

Kikyou threw her head back in laughter, the sound making Sango shudder with disgust. She'd love to decorate her face with her five fingers – no question asked and no hesitation, but Kagome would probably hate that, she was sure.

"Yeah, run along," Kikyou taunted angrily. "It's all the heartless bitch is capable of!"

Looking up at the sudden burn of emotion in her words, Kagome narrowed her eyes at Kikyou. "What did you just call me?" She evenly asked, fire laced with her words.

"You're hard of hearing now?" Kikyou wondered, though her words came out thicker than she wanted too.

Pulling her hand from Sango, Kagome turned fully towards Kikyou, her ocean gaze darkening with anger as they clashed with equally angered brown. Kikyou had a nag for calling people out of their names, and she suppose in her absence she hadn't changed one bit. She was still the same person Kagome hated, and she will always be that person.

"I feel sorry for a bitter slut like you," Whispering words slashed Kikyou like a sharp knife across the chest. "Looking at you now, it's like you'll never amount to nothing more than you are now. Just a low life skank waiting for someone else's left overs." It burnt her throat to refer to Yashie as that, but the pained look flashing across Kikyou's face was worth it.

Pained eyes were hidden behind closed lids. "You're still selfishly on that high horse of yours I see," A sadistic smile filled her features. "Thinking the world starts and stops for little miss _sweet pea_," she mocked, taking her post behind the cash register while Suki silently moved about her duties, all the while keeping her eyes and ears open.

The gossip later this afternoon was going to be a juicy one.

"Well news flash!" Kikyou continued, plopping down on the stool behind her. "It fucking doesn't and the sooner you realize that, the sooner you can take your university ass far away from here."

"Last I checked, this was my hometown, and I'm free to come and go as I please."

Laughter was her instant response. "Well isn't that just peachy. After all this time, you just _happen_ to fancy a visit?" Rolling her eyes skywards, Kikyou snapped them at Kagome. "Don't you think you've tortured the poor guy enough?" Narrowing her eyes at her, Kikyou wished she could do a number on her face with her nails.

A sinking feeling settled in the pit of her stomach at Kikyou's rant. Try as she might, she wanted to ask what she meant, but that same sinking feeling told her that whatever she was thinking – it was just that. That small detail made her want to run indeed, yet somehow that bubbly feeling she was so accustom to in the past set her body afloat. Was he really here? Had he known of her presence as well? Thought about her since their last encounter? A scorching sensation danced across her lips, and she remembered the kiss that never happened but loomed in the air upon their last encounter. If it burnt so good now, Kagome wondered how it would have been if they'd actually kiss.

"Despite what your puny brain might think," With a swallow to push down her high pitched voice and trade it for neutral, she turned and headed for the exist with Sango behind her, "I came here to see my family and relax during my vacation."

A snort was her only reply.

But she didn't wait to hear Kikyou's annoying voice, nor did she slow down as she made a beeline for her home. Now hyper aware that the one person she ever love, probably the only person she would ever love so powerfully, was in this small town, so close to her yet so far, freaked her out, scared her to crumbling bits as she looked around frantically.

"He's here isn't he?"

Sango's soothing voice made her jump at the intrusion, and she tried for a smile, knowing it looked broken in the process.

"Yea," she breathed. "Yashie's home."

**0-0-0-0-0-0**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10**_

_**Past**_

_Bored at work today (and alone, since I open up and would be alone for 1-2hrs give or take a few mines…and so I wrote…Yay me! :D)_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0**_

"_Not home," Souta rushed out, as he tumbled down the steps, into the living room where his mother and sister sat, his guitar bag slung casually over his shoulders. "We're gonna be down by the beach if you need anything," He started, knowing that the inquisitions where going to start in a bit so he might as well get them out of the way. "I'll let myself in, so no need to wait up."_

_Warm brown eyes looked up from braiding her daughter's hair, a sweet smile on her lips. "I expect you back by midnight Sou," She softly chided._

_With a groan, Souta rolled his eyes. "Do you know I'm the only one with a curfew?" He whined, walking dejectedly towards the front door. "It's really sad and pathetic."_

"_Well," His mom started, a spark lighting her warm gaze. "It's gonna be even sadder if I have to come get you with a stick, and pathetic when your friends see you crying and whining."_

_Between her mom's legs, Kagome suppressed a giggle before sticking out her tongue at her brother. "Show him who's boss, mom!" She cheered, cutting her eyes at her brother. "He needs a reminder."_

"_Oh shut up you pipsqueak," Snorting, Souta opened the door roughly. "You're sorry ass can't even come." He goaded teasingly, a smug expression lighting up his face._

"_Language, Souta" His mother hissed with reprimand. "Before I make you a prisoner in your own room."_

_Ignoring his mom, Souta smirked at his sister, knowing full well that their mother wouldn't allow her to come and mess up his flow even if she begged on her knees. For one, it was a school night, and there was no way she would be allowed out the house later than eight, and with a quick glance on his watch, it told him it was already nearing eight. Furthermore – it was their mom's night off, meaning; there was little chance his little sister could sneak out. His smirk turned to a full blown grin when she scowled up at him, her ocean eyes swimming with fury._

_With a very un-lady like snort, Kagome turned her head roughly from her brother, causing her scalp to burn from the sudden pull but ignored it with a silent pout. "It's not like I want to actually go." Grumbling, she focused on the wall intently, memories of last week invading her mind. Her throat suddenly grew tight, and the sting behind her eyes made her feel pathetic all over again. What the hell was up with her stupid emotions and their fluctuating abilities? She needed it to focus on two damn things: anger and hatred! Why was it so hard for her mind to get the message across?_

_This was odd to Souta on so many levels. It felt like ages his sister didn't tag along with him and the boys, and admittedly, at first he was happy, free of his sister and her prying eyes. But then… the withdrawal made him feel things, the absence of her did something to him…Something he don't even want to voice in his mind and it boggled him gravely. _

"_Why?" Was his sudden question in a soft and guarded voice. _

_Kagome ignored him, discreetly dabbing away at her eyes and was thankful that her mother had moved to the back of her head, silently telling her to bow her head between her raised knees, where the ground could soak up her rebelling tears. Her brother's question was stupid. __**He was fucking stupid. **__He should be happy that she wasn't around to 'twat block' him – words from him not her – when it came to that skank Cassy and any other girls stupid and desperate enough to throw themselves at her brother._

_The silence was thick in the air; her refusal to talk made him furrow his brows in questioning confusion. It was bad enough that his mother wasn't saying anything, like she was some statue or a mute. His mom was usually the nosy one, leaving the oblivion solely for their workaholic of a father; yet all she did was comb his sister's stupid hair robotically, a cute frown mixing with her features in concentration. He just didn't understand – he didn't understand females in general._

"_I'm out," He mumbled, the door clicking softly behind him._

_Kagome heaved a sigh of relief._

"_Do you want to talk about it sweety?"_

_Kagome felt the imploring eyes of her mother, and she choked on a sob, pressing her fist against her mouth to halt its stumbling release. Shaking her head swiftly, she was thankful for their position, positive that the knowing gaze of her mother would make her crumble instantly, spilling her life's worth like a broken water pipe._

"_For what it's worth," She heard the whisper of her mother's angelic voice against her ear and her mother's soft embrace enveloping her in warmth as she kissed the top of her head in the process, "Inuyasha's an idiot."_

_Gasping, she shifted to her mother, amazed that she'd hit the nail directly on the head in a way only a mother knew how to do. Broken smile, tumbling tears and sniffling nose faced her mother and she lunged herself in her embrace, the damn finally breaking. "He said he's not want I want, mama" laughing dryly, she gripped her mother for dear life. "Am I that stupid to not know what I want?"_

"_Oh honey," Mrs. Higurashi hugged her daughter closer to her, allowing her to cry freely on her shoulders. She'd known her daughter was crushing on the lead singer for years now, and had no doubt in her mind that even if the outsiders would say it's wrong – to her daughter it was as right as the sun rising in the east and sinking in the west. She wasn't one to make the final decisions for her children, believing that they were smart enough to make the right choices, but that didn't mean she wouldn't be there as a guide for them. And even though Inuyasha had an off and on again relationship with Kikyou – Mr. Nara's younger daughter – she knew that Inuyasha felt something for her little pumpkin but hesitated. The knowledge of his hesitancy and reasons behind it were sweet, she'll admit, but it was breaking her daughter. And in turn, it pained her. At a loss of words, or refusal simply to speak, Mrs. Higurashi hugged her daughter closer, rubbing her back in soothing circles while her little pumpkin continued to shed her tears freely._

_She just hoped it didn't steer her away from potential love in the future._

_**0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_Jumping over the fence, Souta landed with a dull thud against the sand, catching his balance quickly before straightening up and walking towards the black ride belonging to Inuyasha. He noticed that Inuyasha was on the roof of his ride, strumming his guitar idly while looking up into the night's sky. Kouga was laying flat on the bed of the truck, thumping his drum sticks in time with Inuyasha's strumming._

"_Where's the other idiot," Souta asked, taking off his bag and easing it down beside Kouga. "By the sound of the texts, I thought you guys had already set up and were impatiently waiting." Doing their usual handshake in greeting, he grinned when he noticed the small crowd a distance away from them, enjoying themselves and dancing from the beat drifting from a car's stereo. He couldn't wait to turn up the party with their live playing._

"_Miro's off somewhere with da hoe bag," Kouga breezily stated, and although Souta' stiffening was mild, he knew Inuyasha had once again caught it. Ever the observant friend, Souta found it easier to ignore him when things like those were voiced, or the image of something, of __**her**__ with another guy became too unbearably painful._

"_Ah," He simply stated, wetting his suddenly parched lips._

"_Where's sweat pea?" Inuyasha asked, taking his attention from Souta to tweak his guitar idly. "I thought for sure she'd bring down all hell until she was allowed to come," He smiled softly, memories of her tantrum forcing a low chuckle from him._

"_Mom wouldn't allow her to come," After a few seconds, he heaved a stressed sigh, grunting in frustration at his sister. "Scratch that, __**she **__didn't want to come!" He shouted, the very thought of her refusal still shitting with his head. "Who the hell does she think she is, suddenly deciding she __**didn't want to come**__ after all these years of me telling her not to?" By now his voice had raised, the anger bubbling out of him boiling to a soothing point. "She's got some nerve not wanting to see us play – like we suck or something."_

_Chuckling loudly, Kouga sprang himself into a sitting position. "Are you kidding me?" He laughed out, holding up his drumming sticks while he tried to catch his breath. "You're really bitching about her not coming – AGAIN – when all these years, __**that's exactly what you wanted?**__"_

"_Well…" Pausing when the truth slammed full force into him, causing his mouth to fall open as the realization froze him into stupor, Souta clenched his fists at his side._

"_I can't believe you actually miss the little squirt."_

"_I do not!" Souta denied hotly, brushing his bangs from his eyes roughly. "Like hell I'd miss that midget!"_

_Still, Kouga found himself laughing like a maniac, hunching over with his hand clutching his side. "This is just fucking golden. I knew you loved your sister! I just knew you enjoyed her tagging along…Admit it! You miss her!"_

"_Why would someone miss their bane?!"_

_But it wasn't answered; the truth was laid out plain, simple for even the stupidest person out there. Deep down, it was known to that idiot – he did indeed miss the banter, the teasing – he missed his freakin' bane! But that was a revelation he would quicker deny before thinking to utter the syllabuses. _

"_Are we gonna set up or what?" He asked, dismissing the thought with an angry scowl. "I gotta be home by midnight," with a roll of his eyes, he quickly flipped off Kouga, knowing he was on the verge of saying something stupid. His sister was right – he was a damn idiot. _

_Still, Kouga couldn't help himself. "Oh…Need to hurry on home to see your sister?" Pouting teasingly, he batted his lashes at Souta. "Oh big brother, I'm so glad you're home – __**I've missed you so much!**__" His imitation of Kagome sucked but it was well received._

_The punch on his shoulder was proof of that._

_They moved about in silence, organizing their stuff – and even the absent Miroku's crap – while nodding their head absently in time with the music playing, all of them lost in their own thoughts. Souta was still reeling about his sister's odd behaviors, trying to figure out when exactly she started acting different, whereas Kouga simple enjoyed the now – his carefree and careless personality dissolving all thoughts that made him think too deeply._

_As for Inuyasha…_

'_She's actually refusing to see me now?' He thought sadly, his brows dipping low in shock. He'd notice, ever since last week at her place, she'd become distance, only greeting him with one word that slowly turned to a little smile until she completely ignored him. On top of that, she started hanging out with the girls, putting much distance between the island she'd already put between them until her absence became so tangible, he swore he could hold it and feel it. Tonight made it a total of fifteen times she'd refuse to tag along with her brother (not that he was counting per say), and it felt like a lifetime – an unbearable lifetime that burned his core to ashes over and over again._

_After a few minutes of setting up, Inuyasha heaved a heavy sigh, tuning his guitar as Miroku boastingly made his way towards them, that shit eating grin revealing just how lucky he'd gotten with the girl practically glued to his side, her cheeks flush as she noisily chew and pop a bubbling gum._

"_Just in the nick of time asshole," Souta growled, pointedly ignoring Cassy as he too tuned his guitar._

"_I'm sorry – We were behind the rocks talking and then Cassy dared me to strip –…"_

"_Save it lecher," Inuyasha cut in, playing a few cords on his guitar to drown out the senseless babblings. "No one cares about your disgusting escapades."_

"…_And certainly not your roll with the walking STD," Kouga chipped in, chuckling when Cassy glared angrily at him._

"_Fuck off, Kouga."_

"_As long as it's not with you – the walking disease?" He gasped, before snidely grinning at her. "Gladly!" He evenly stated, his eyes narrowing in her direction._

_Gasping, Cassy turned from him to look pointedly at Miroku. "Are you going to just let him talk to me like that?" _

_Shrugging lazily, Miroku kissed the top of her head. "He's just goofing around, you know that." Giving her a brief squeeze he grinned at her. "Lighten up a little."_

"_Yea… Every slut should have a sense of humor, Cassy," Kouga goaded, placing a leg on the lip of the truck, his elbow resting on his knees. "So take a break from your serious cock devouring and laugh a little."_

"_Ugh – you're such an asshole!" She screamed. "We all know you're just mad because you're basically garbage to me."_

"_Honey, I got you when you were pure," He boasted. "Got bored of your shit and you threw a fit. If leaving me had any effect on me – it's saving me from a potential disease." He scoffed at her with contempt. "I hope for the love of God that Miro is smart," turning to his friend he grinned at him. "Hope you're protecting yourself, dude."_

"_Hey I'm __**definitely**__ not that stupid – I make sure to condomize!"_

_Everyone broke out in a chuckle, and even though Inuyasha and Souta were silently listening to the insulting banter, they couldn't help the bark of laughter spilling from their lips as they looked from Miroku, to Cassy to Kouga. Seeing Kouga cuss Cassy so openly, and so rudely wasn't a surprise since he'd found out – by accident – that Souta was heartbroken by her sluttiness just last week. Kouga thought he was cool with her ways, thought that he heeded all their warnings about how she was. Why the fuck the dude thought he could change her baffled Kouga to this day. Changing something like Cassy was like trying to command the moon and the sun at will. Impossible. The way Cassy played with his pal just ain't right, and from since then on, he'd hated the flea bag even more._

_Cassy slapped Miroku hard on his chest, making him flinch in pain. "You're an asshole!" Turning from him, she slapped him with her hair in the process before walking off. "Fuck you all!"_

"_You missed one!" Kouga yelled, chuckling as he jabbed his fingers at Inuyasha. "Don't walk away until you've conquered it all sweet lips!"_

_Inuyasha kicked Kouga roughly, making him lose his balance slightly. "Hey, she's never getting a piece of me – that much I can say," He scowled darkly. "It was game over long before we hit fourteen!"_

_Miroku wiggled his way around the ride, brushing his hair back like a girl. "Oh __**Yashie **__– that's music to my ears!"_

_The awful mimicking had begun again, and Miroku jumped out of the way when Inuyasha hopped off of his ride in his direction. For one, calling him that name was suicide itself, but doing a horrible mimic of the girl who was currently confusing the fuck out of him set him on edge. Inuyasha pushed forward barefoot in the sand, chasing a goofy Miroku around his ride – his anger growing each time Miroku dodged him. _

"_You're dead whenever I get my hands on you!" Inuyasha threatened, his anger stemming from something far deeper than Miroku's recent actions. 'She's actually avoiding me!' His thought was filled with indignation, and deep down, pain and regret. How could she refuse to be around him over something so simple? Why would she throw their friendship down the drain for something that hasn't even been written in surety under 'happily ever after'?_

"_I'm hurt __**Yashie**__…" Miroku egged on, holding Souta in place like a shield as Inuyasha huffed menacingly at him. "So damn hur –…" He broke off suddenly, his eyes squinting. "Something feels odd…" He mumbled. Turning around in a full circle, violet eyes scanned the vicinity with accuracy. "I'm missing Inuyasha's shadow…" He mumbled, biting his bottom lips in thought while he peered around Inuyasha himself. "__**Yashie's **__shaaadooooow – __**ooow!**__" Squeezing his arm tightly, Miroku look down at said arm before looking back at Inuyasha. "Do you know how much your punch fucking hurts?"  
_

_"Do you know you're a fucking idiot?"_

_Expecting a full blown argument, Miroku surprised them with a wide grin, his squeezing turning to a soothing rubbing. "Actually – I have." He brightly confessed. "You're shadow actually – whom I can't find." His search continued for a few seconds before he huffed. "Where the hell is Kaggie?!" He looked from Kouga to Souta. "Is she hanging around those guys again?" Cracking his knuckles, he moved from behind Souta. "Come on; let's go have a chitchat with those punks."_

_Souta's sigh broke his concentration. "The little midget didn't come."_

_Gaping, Miroku looked at Souta. "Shut up!" His gaze drifted to Kouga who nodded sagely. "You're kidding me – __**again**__?" Clashing his gaze with stormy gray, Miroku wet his lips slowly. "Again?" He said softly this time, his peculiar gaze shredding Inuyasha's exterior. He saw the slight shrug lifting Inuyasha's shoulder, and the joke dissolved on the tip of his tongue before he could release it._

"_Squirt has been acting funny since last week," Kouga started, making Souta quirk in wonder. "I didn't think she'd get so pissed knowing we're trying to protect her – it's not like it's the first time we… __**warned**__ a guy not to fuck around with her."_

"_I don't think it's that…"_

"_Well – tomorrow I'll head on over by her at school and demand an explanation – I miss my cute bane!" Miroku grinned wildly, slapping his palm against Souta' back while urging him to move with him in the process towards their stuff._

_Souta stayed rooted to his spot, his brown gaze turning upon Inuyasha. "Did something happen between you guys the night you took her home?" If Souta was really thinking, he'd have to say that Kagome's personality change and her lack of enthusiasm began the day after he'd sent her home with Inuyasha. Sure, when they did things like that, his sister would be mad at them for a few days, maybe just three – tops and then everything would go back to normal. But this time, the length was too, well – lengthily and he had to admit that it was odd for his neurotic sister._

_Only then did Inuyasha became acutely aware of the cold breeze howling towards him, and like a guilty kid caught in the act, he refused all eye contact as he gaze down at his guitar. "We got in an argument about her needing to live her life – without all of us butting in. She said she's tired of not having dates or even guy friends because of us scaring off the potentials."_

_Chuckling, Kouga hopped down. "Like that's going to happen unless a decent guy comes along."_

"_Yea," Miroku agreed, laughter swirling in his gaze. "All the boys in Oakley Shikon are assholes, cheaters, dickheads or all of the above." Running his fingers distractingly through his hair, he moved towards his instrument in the back, gracefully hopping up in the ride with a quickly. "I hate the squirt, but I'd be damn if any ill treatment befalls her." Even with his confession, the warmth in his voice revealed to anyone he was just joking about his feelings, because Kaggie was like a sister in his book, and despite her manipulative ways – she was fun to hang out with._

_Ignoring his friends, Souta's imploring gaze sized down Inuyasha. "Is that all that happened?" He evenly asked. _

"_What else do you think went down?" This time, Inuyasha daringly clashed his gaze with Souta's, his shield already hiding the truth and his emotions as he occupied himself by casually strumming his guitar._

"_I asked to get an answer."_

"_And I gave you one." He shot back._

"_One," Souta repeated with a chuckle, searching his friend's visage for any crack so something more would leak out._

_Both friends refused to look away, and both Miroku and Kouga found themselves looking from the singer to the guitarist and back, intrigued at the unspoken strain. There was an underlying of knowledge flowing between all of them but the extent wasn't known – and that was what caused such tension. Everyone knew Kaggie crushed on Inuyasha…and deep down – his closest friends knew he had some feelings towards the neurotic midget – and whether he was willing to act upon those feelings or not hadn't been a mystery in his decision in his lack of actions. He was adamant on keeping their current relationship, it was simple as that._

_Inuyasha always felt that he was too old for her, or he wasn't good for her, hence the thought of acting on mere feelings that he was sure would probably turn mundane in the long run was ridiculous. Nothing ever lasts forever, and even if he may grow to change that, her feelings would surely change. She was young after all, wanted to move out of this place and go away for college – their lives drifted in different path even before they thought it and so Inuyasha couldn't bring himself to take such a chance. The content feeling with knowing that friendship, and sibling love with always keep them close no matter their distance was enough comfort for him he'd long settled on._

_But now, Souta felt like something more happened. He felt like an invisible line had been crossed and all it took was for him to accurately pinpoint a date. It was like flashes of that time came rushing back to him. When he came home to his sister's sleeping form, noticing she'd been crying, he simply thought she was upset and humiliated about her thinking what he did was embarrassment. Then she got weird around Inuyasha – distancing herself until she right out ignored him. Souta chalked it up to an argument where Inuyasha would rightfully take Souta's side obviously. But then the real deal breaker when remembering the way she'd touch her lips occasionally, before blushing and then scowling when she thought no one was looking. Souta narrowed his eyes at his friend._

"_You guys kissed."_

_Inuyasha's absent fingers tripped over the guitar chords, releasing a deep blaring groan noisily around them for it to die down eerily._

_**0-0-0-0-0-0**_

"_Oh my gosh, Eri!" Kagome groaned, hugging a plush tedding closely to her person as she gripped her cell phone to her ear. "I told you I can't make it!" _

_Her mother had finished with her head a few minutes ago, after she'd cried like a freakin' baby in her arms that is, and even though her mother had offered to be that listening ear, Kagome couldn't bring herself to dive into the memory. When her eyes started shinning with tears, she was thankful when her mother backed down, giving her the room she needed but letting her know she'd be available whenever she was ready – no matter how long it took. Kagome was sure the tenderness of her mother was enough to bring forth the tears that drenched her, and added with her aching heart for Yashie? She damn near drowned herself._

_Sighing silently, Kagome listened as her friend gave a frustrated sigh; sure she was currently rolling her eyes in annoyance. "Is it really that you __**won't**__ come?" She challenged angrily, a hiss following each word vehemently. "Just because he's going to be there doesn't mean you can't come Kags!"_

"_It's not that," Her feeble denial went unheard as Eri continued in her rant._

"_This town is so freakin' small – you're bound to bump into the ass – don't let him ruin your fun times and __**suck it up**__."_

_Forcing back tears, Kagome dabbed at her eyes with her teddy's hand, refusing to crumble more than before. Eri was a good friend – hell all three of them were, but it sucked balls knowing that Kagome came running to them about one thing over and over again without fault or change. She knew her friends where tired of hearing the repetitiveness, but she loved them for staying silent about it – 'even the stubborn ones who didn't', she added, thinking of her crazy friend on the phone._

"_You can't begin to understand…"  
_

"_Like your whining doesn't clue me in," She snapped, and Kagome flinched, the silent tears breaking free almost instantly. "I'm sorry." Eri mumbled, her sigh of defeat echoing in the silent vicinity._

"_Sure," Gazing off in the distance, the dull thudding of her foot against the wall threw her in a trance, and she was instantly thrown back to the kiss she shared with Yashie, wondering what else she could have shared with him if he didn't reject her._

"_I'm just angry that you're so hung up over a dude who doesn't even give two fucks about you."_

_Moving into a sitting position, Kagome instantly went on the defense. "That is so not true and you know it!" She hissed, gripping her cell tightly. "Yashie cares for me…I know he has feelings beyond what he says is brotherly," her voice broke as she hotly defended her crush. "I felt it in the way he kissed me – the way he held me…You can't just put that much feeling into something when it's not real."_

_Eri snorted at her friend's naivety._

"_You need to grow up and smell the shit Kags." She stated dryly. "Not everything is black and white – this especially."_

"_Yashie's different."_

"_Oh yeah?" She challenged. "Then how come he's not with you right now? How come he's down the Strip at the bash, preparing to play and then party with that Kikyou on his arms?"_

_Perking up with dread, Kagome hugged her teddy closer. "He's…He's with Kikyou?"_

_Eri snorted, but didn't reply. There was no need to reply, knowing that the relationship between those two were no secret. Hell if he didn't go with Kikyou or hook up with her, then that would be the real shocker. Eri loved her friend, wished she'd just break free from that invisible hold of her Yashie and meet the amazing guys out there just waiting to treat her way better than he ever would._

"_I…It doesn't matter – I don't care."_

"_That's the spirit!" Eri's giggle reached her ears, making her smile softly. "Now go get dress and climb out that window of yours –…"_

"_I still can't go Eri – and even if I could, why the hell would I go to see Yashie and Kikyou suck each other faces off?"_

"_Oh for fuckety sake's Kags!" The faint grumbling of her voice told Kagome she'd move her cell away from her mouth. "We won't even be near them if that's what you want. Gosh, we need to get you someone to make out with!" She huffed tiredly. "Ugh dammit –look, I wanted to surprise you, but Joshua's gonna be there – he wants to see you."_

_Kagome quirked a brow, lazily rolling here eyes to the side. "I don't believe you. I've seen him all through the week and on weekends – basically every day and he never once acknowledge me since my brother decided to show the world his dickly ways."_

"_Can you blame him? Hell can you blame __**any dudes**__ when it involves your brother, your crush and the idiot duos? I swear I don't know if to effectively hate them for cock blocking you, or love and swoon over them for being so lovingly protective." The anger in her voice was removed with a blissful sigh that shed light on her torn feelings._

_Giggling with a deep roll of her sapphire eyes, Kagome shifted the phone to her other ear. "I'd go with the former," Giggling even more, she shook her head softly. Her guys were something kind of amazing – she had to admit that she too couldn't fully decide between love and hate – especially knowing how some of the guys in town actually were._

"_Now that's what I love to hear," The endearing voice of her friend made her smile sweetly. "You're meant to always be happy Kags, even when it seems like the world is shitting, pissing and spitting on you."_

"_Gee –…" The laughter bubbled out of her like an out of control machine. "Thanks for that disgustingly vivid explanation._

"_You're welcome," Eri giggled. "Now…"_

_Kagome groaned._

"_Oh yes!"_

"_It's a school night Eri – as much as I'm tempted to hang with you guys – I can't." She sighed when Eri started protesting. "My mom's a light sleeper and I know she'll come check on me – it'll be pretty bad if I end up in a casket once she notices I snuck out." Sneaking out was far easier when her mom worked the night shift, because usually she'd be so tired that once her face hit the pillow, she was a goner until her body had fully rejuvenated itself over the night._

_Eri giggled at that, but easily relented when she realize Kagome wasn't going to budge. And so with a promise to catch up tomorrow at school, fake kisses and goodbyes, the call was ended, and Kagome was once again left alone with her thoughts and the stupid teddy._

_She glared tiredly at the black and red teddy._

_Another object that reminded her of her Yashie – one of many if she was being honest – whether she liked it or not. She sighed softly; drawing the teddy Inuyasha had gotten her for her thirteenth birthday, teasing her about finally stepping into teen hood but would still always remain his little sweat-pea. A sad smile kissed her lips as she thought back to the event, to the way she freaked out, overjoyed by the thought and care he'd put into this massive stuff animal._

"_How could you be so nice back then and all the time, but so hurtful last week?" Her gaze fluttered towards the teddy, half expecting it to reply. Doubt slithering into her heart and she wondered if he really even like her the way she thought she felt it in the kiss. Was she just deluding herself? Hung up on __**her**__ feelings for him to the point where she feel like he just had to reciprocate them?_

_She sighed in defeat._

_She would have loved to get out, enjoy her youth and hang with Joshua – even if he was a dick – as long as he took her mind off of Yashie. But going to that beach party, where Yashie and the others were performing would damn near break her into too many pieces to find. Not being able to see him would be amazing if she had to lie, though deep down she knew she'd be so occupied with __**wanting**__ to see him that her attention would be anything but focused. Don't even talk about his voice. The moment she hears his voice, she'll just…lose it. That was something she couldn't afford to do; she just wouldn't. She couldn't._

"_I can't." She buried her head in the crook of the teddy's neck. "I refuse."_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**I'm…running low on sleep. My mind is telling me to re-read it for mistakes or whatever but then my heart is telling me to freakin' post it and stops bitching.**_

_**REVIEW PLEASE!**__** Feedback would be nice – I feel like the presents are filters and the real action is in the past…Why does my present suck? ((groans)).**_

_**Oh btw… Have anyone of you guys entered in Destiny Challenge over on LJ? It's a summer thing – fun thing… stressing on the word FUN :D …Do join in or even go over and check it out: ed-ficlets . livejournal profile (remove the spaces). It's a monthly thing, cant update when you want within that month specified… The full information is at the link so tell me what you think – but JOIN haha… Also there's a winner at the end of the summer and goodies as rewards – how cool is that? June's month list will be revealed on Friday… Can't wait to see what kind of challenge I'll encounter ((sweat-drops))**_


End file.
